Naruto, Anko, and the ANBU
by microzombie
Summary: Anko and Naruto are despised by the village. Naruto for the demon which is inside him, and Anko for protecting him and befriending him. A special group of shinobi is about to make a difference in their lives. In this story Anko and Naruto were born around the same time. Naruto will be about 10 years older than his class from the canon storyline. Credit to Gevurah for the cover.
1. New Home

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Review this for me and tell me what you think.**

**Welcome to any new readers!**

**Btw I'm still continuing to write Naruto Mitarashi and Team Thirteen, but I'm having a really bad case of writers block. Don't worry I'm still updating it and it should be updated soon. **

**FYI My sister just returned home from a deployment, so I'll be busy. **

**Well that's it as always **

**Enjoy :D **

The two children ran through the alley. The boy fell, and his only friend came back to help him.

"Come on Naruto! They'll find us if we don't hurry." his best friend urged

"I can't go any farther Anko." The blonde haired five year old said to the girl.

"But you have to! If they find us, they'll hurt us like they always do."

Naruto just sat there on his knees. The young girl strained to picked up her friend and put him on her shoulder like she'd seen the shinobi do. She again started running.

"There they are!" A large mob of villagers saw them. They got to a large center before he collapsed from exhaustion. The 3 dozen or so people surrounded the children and began hurling insults. Not long after came trash. And then stones. The two children had started crying about a minute into the onslaught, and when the stones started coming they hugged each other and attempted to cover the other from the rocks. Suddenly a squad of 4 ANBU Black Ops shinobi arrived on scene. The silver haired squad leader caught a particularly large stone and hurled it back at the crowd with all his might. The other ANBU, Cat AKA Yugao Uzuki., Tiger AKA Tenzo (A/N AKA Yamato), and Hawk AKA Hayate Gekko, threw flash bombs and the crowd dispersed.

The four shinobi picked up the bleeding children and whisked them away to the nearest secluded rooftop.

They removed their masks, and Yugao's face was contorted into one of anger, as it always was when they had to rescue the two village outcasts. Kakashi was just as angry, but as per his personality, he didn't let it show.

Hayate coughed and stated "It's getting ridiculous Kakashi. This is the 4th time this month that we've showed up just in time to save them."

Tenzo's face showed he was angry to. "Where the hell is their protection unit?"

"We're over here, now hand over the kids so we can all go about our business." A gruff voice said.

The four ANBU turned and saw two more shinobi of their organization in bear and falcon masks.

"Where, the fuck, were you five minutes ago?" Yugao demanded in an odd outburst of rage.

"We were on our way over, but you guys showed up first."

"These kids are exhausted; they've been running for a long damn time." Kakashi looked at the failures with a bored look.

"Oh, we, what was it you usually say Kakashi? Oh yeah, we got lost on the path of life…"

The four ANBU snorted and a previously silent Hayate picked up the now unconscious children.

"While these two pricks are trying to explain why they were gonna let these kids die, I'll take them over to the ANBU HQ so the medics can have a look at them." The kenjutsu specialist jumped away.

Yugao muttered that she was going with him before she lost her temper. Tenzo followed suit. Kakashi looked at Bear and Falcon.

"I'm reporting this to the Hokage, be ready to face consequences…assholes." The squad leader then jumped towards the Hokage's Mansion.

Hayate was a gentle person, as was Yugao, but they had their limits. Tenzo was usually indifferent to everyone, but even he was pissed off that two shinobi would leave children in harm's way. Now both of the kids were beat to hell. They'd survive, but there was no reason for a child to have a black eye from a stone thrown by an adult.

Kakashi arrived in the Hokage's office about the time that his squad was arriving at the ANBU HQ. While Naruto and Anko were treated, Kakashi started raising hell.

"Hokage-sama it's utterly ridiculous. This is the twelfth attack this month and the fourth time my team got there in time just save their lives. Bear and Falcon are obviously leaving it until the last possible moment intentionally."

"You think I don't know that Kakashi?"

"No, sir I expect you do, but it's idiotic to have them on the streets like this."

Yugao and Hayate arrived in the office at that moment. The last member of Kakashi's squad was nowhere to be seen.

When he got a questioning look Hayate explained.

"Tenzo had a matter to attend to. Something about wood style, calibrations, and potatoes."

The Hokage and Kakashi looked at Hayate like he'd grown a second head.

"Don't look at me I'm just the messenger boy." Hayate coughed.

They got back to business as the Hokage sighed and said that there wasn't much they could do for the two young children.

"They could live at our squad barracks." Yugao suggested

Hayate agreed with his lover.

"We _do_ have an extra room." Kakashi supported

The Hokage sighed. It wasn't the ideal place to raise a child, but Anko and Naruto were hardly normal children, what Orochimaru abandoning the village after placing the Curse Mark on the poor orphaned girl, and Naruto's, eh, condition.

"Approved." The Hokage stamped a sheet that an aide had handed him. It turned over custody of the two children to the ANBU Black Ops.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!" The three Leaf-nin chorused. Kakashi knew what it was like to be alone, and Yugao and Hayate were both caring and gentle people, so the three ANBU were glad to help the children.

Around this time Anko woke up. She was in a grey cement room staring at the ceiling. She was surrounded by tall dark silhouettes. She looked to her left and Naruto was lying there in his black t-shirt sporting a Leaf symbol and khaki shorts. Her own burgundy t-shirt and khaki shorts were holey from wear and tear. Suddenly she snapped back to reality and stood between the figures and her friend hands raised in a boxer-like pose. She dropped it when she saw the Hokage and three people she didn't recognize. They were all ANBU and that made her a bit weary. The one in a cat mask nodded to her.

Yugao was both impressed and a little sad. Anko had jumped to defend her friend at the first sign of danger, but there was no reason for that to be a child's first reaction to adults.

The three ANBU present in the room removed their masks and smiled. Kakashi's smile was signaled by the fact that his visible eye narrowed a little bit. Anko tentatively smiled back before turning to the Hokage.

"Jii-san was going on?"

"Well it may seem sudden, but I don't know any other way to put it. This is your new home."

Anko looked shocked.

"My h-home?" As if the words didn't belong in the same sentence

Yugao stepped forward.

"Yeah your home."

Anko started to smile when she heard Naruto sit up

"Since when do adults care about us?" he grunted bitterly. Realizing he was right Anko turned and nodded to the Hokage. To answer their question Yugao stepped forward.

"Guys, I know you don't realize this, but I and the rest of my squad have been saving you for quite a while. We'd just take you back home when our medics were finished." Yugao smiled a small smile

She pointed to a plaque on the wall. The two children read it and laughed, for the first time in a while, they really laughed. The plaque said

**_Dedicated to Naruto Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi._**

**_Naruto displayed exceptional ability not to be a wuss, _**

**_And Anko impressed the ANBU present with the amount of dirty things she said in her sleep._**

**_Approved by Kakashi Hatake, 3_****_rd_****_ Squad Squad Leader._**

Anko looked at Naruto and her best friend looked back. They nodded, they'd obviously been here before. Anko and Naruto smirked identically and looked at the ANBU.

"So where do we sleep?"

Yugao smiled again and signaled for them to follow her. Everyone else followed behind the children. She took them to a room with the word _reserved_ on it. They looked at each other and walked inside. The room was more like an apartment than a barracks room. There were two beds that were embedded in cubbies in the wall. There was a large closet and fridge. Anko opened the fridge and was surprised to find Naruto's ramen stash, and her dango on the first shelf. She looked at her new acquaintances, she wasn't ready to call them friends, questioningly.

Hayate looked away and put his hands in his pockets. The other ANBU and the Hokage saw this and chuckled.

"Hayate here thought it would be nice if you guys had at least some familiar things here." Anko and Naruto smiled thankfully at Hayate who just flushed a little bit and waved goodbye saying he had laundry to do. Everyone looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**


	2. Results

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Enjoy : D**

Chapter 2:Results

_ 5 years after ANBU adoption_

Anko walked in to find Naruto in his bed whispering about how ramen is wonderful, and that ANBU field rations are horrible. She grinned and pulled an ANBU throwing knife from the spots on her arm guards. Kakashi had arranged from the two orphans to be outfitted with gear that marked them as friends of the ANBU, and nobody, but nobody messed with the ANBU. The blade was razor sharp and it almost hissed as she pulled it from its sheathe. She crouched and threw the blade and it stuck in the wall not an inch from Naruto's jewels. Naruto woke up with a start and slammed his head on the concrete top of his bed's cubby. Anko fell to the floor and started laughing, as did several ANBU who watched the prank.

Naruto pulled the knife from the wall and hurled back his best friend. The eleven year old's strength was hardly enough but it again embedded itself in a wall. The tip was showing on the other side and Kakashi sighed. And so began the daily occurrence of Naruto and Anko fighting. He walked out of his room to see Anko and Naruto _roll_ out of theirs. Several ANBU laughed out loud at the antics of their mascots. A year ago most would have grumbled, but the two orphans had grown on the unit. Hayate pulled the two apart and lectured them that it was too early in the morning to be fighting. They nodded, but Anko socked Naruto in the mouth and took off running. On the walls.

"That was a cheap shot!" Naruto jumped over the crowd and started running after his friend. Yugao was running after them on the ceiling shouting to stop. The two ignored her and just as she thought they jumped out a window and onto the roof where they began fist fighting again. Yugao stopped and smiled. The two friends had been training with in taijutsu with Yugao and Kakashi, and they were showing great promise. They both showed an interest in kenjustu and Hayate was making time for them on the weekends. Yugao heard Anko suggest they go get dango, and Naruto agreed.

"Naruto don't you think it'd be wise to put on some clothes first?" Yugao shouted

Naruto looked at her, Anko, and then blushed realizing he was in his boxers. He scrambled back inside and came back a few minutes later with his ANBU gear on. The two friends nodded and jumped away in the direction of Dangoya.

The waitress stiffened when the blond haired boy walked in followed by a young girl. The two sat down and the waitress walked over with her back straight.

"You aren't welcome in here you brats!" She hissed

Naruto sighed and was about to get up, but Anko growled and pulled her friend back down into his seat.

"You'll serve us or you'll hear from the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Corps." Anko pulled the waitress closer by her shirt. The woman swallowed. She just pointed to a sign on the wall depicting Naruto and Anko in civilian clothes. Beneath their pictures in bold letters you could read **_DO NOT SERVE_**. Anko just growled again and grabbed her friend.

"Come on Naruto let's go to Ichiraku, I'll just tell the rest of the ANBU that this place doesn't like shinobi." Anko said, intending the waitress to hear. She almost crumpled. The snake bitch and demon brat were dangerous enough before, but now they were trained to defend themselves. The waitress fixed her face into a snarl at the retreating forms of the orphans. She then pushed down her rage and started serving _decent _people.

The two junior-ANBU walked into Ichiraku Ramen and sat down. Teuchi and Ayame turned and smiled seeing their two favorite customers. Teuchi turned and started getting their orders ready. They were here enough that the Ichiraku family already knew what to serve up. The two were just talking with Ayame and having a good time together when they heard a commotion outside. A young kid with a scar across his face was getting pushed around in the middle of the street. Four genin, probably recently graduate, were taking turns shoving him. Ayame watched her friends bristle and clench and unclench their fists. She tapped her father on his shoulder and he nodded. The two closed the metal shutter and sat the dango and miso ramen on the bar, waiting for Anko and Naruto to do their thing.

The boy was bruised at this point and his arms were starting to swell up from abuse. The four genin were laughing at the poor Academy students expense.

"Hey assholes!" The four genin stopped laughing and looked to see two people in ANBU gear standing there. One was a girl with purple-black hair and the other was a short blonde kid. Both looked angry.

"What do you want, you wannabes?" The biggest, probably the leader, of the group sneered.

"Leave the kid alone…" the girl said

"Who's going to make us? You guys?" Another of them laughed.

"If that's what you want…" the blonde boy answered quietly.

The four stepped away from Iruka and squared themselves against the two newcomers. To their credit they each took out a kunai and got ready for a fight. The leader sneered at the two miniature ANBU, and said to, in his words, "get'em!"

The four ran at the two orphans in a now empty street. They wanted no part of a fight between shinobi. All four stopped when both Anko and Naruto drew katanas from the sheathes on their backs. Both adopted a defensive position with both hands on their katana like Hayate had shown them. The four bullies got over their hesitation and once again charged confident that if nothing else they could overwhelm the two children. And then they quickly lost that confidence. Naruto grabbed the wrist of his man and flipped him, while slamming his foot into the kneecap of the other. Both yelled in pain, and Naruto turned to find Anko had sort of wrapped her man around a lamp post. Anko and Naruto put away their katanas wondering why they had even taken them out.

The leader of the group backed up. They were shinobi; they should have been able to take care of these guys. He backed up and pulled out another kunai. This time he aimed it at the unconscious scarred kid on the ground. He remembered his sensei saying something about shinobi doing anything to win. Well now he had something to win with. He smirked a bit thinking he had won.

"Don't come any closer!"

Anko and Naruto were not amused that this punk would resort to hostage taking in a street fight. The idiot dragged they scarred boy over to the entry of Ichiraku, backing up against the shutter.

"Don't be an idiot…" Naruto took a step forward, and the punk raised his kunai…

Ayame and Teuchi heard the fight end as quickly as it began and were preparing to open the shutters, when they heard Naruto say

"Don't be an idiot…"

Then a cry of pain was heard and the bloody tip of a throwing knife stuck through the shutter. Ayame and Teuchi jumped backwards in surprise. The knife was removed and Teuchi threw open the shutter. Anko and Naruto were crouching next to an unconscious child. The four genin were on the ground either unconscious or disabled. Ayame shook her head. Sometimes she forgot that these two were shinobi. Anko was cleaning off a bloody ANBU throwing knife, and was getting ready to bandage the idiotic hostage taker. Naruto slapped the other three awake and stood them against the wall. All four were whimpering and licking their wounds.

"Stop whining you jackasses, your kneecap isn't even busted, and your friend got off easy." Naruto rebuked in disgust

"I think you dislocated my shoulder!" Protested the bully Naruto had thrown.

"And? I think you knocked out the poor kid over there…" Anko fired back

A chunin named Hideki showed up. They both knew him so they explained what had happened. He shook his head in disgust at the four genin, but looked at Anko.

"Don't you think a throwing knife was excessive, Anko?"

"He had a hostage, and I wasn't taking chances on an idiot who takes a hostage over a street fight." Anko shrugged. Hideki shrugged back and, after making sure that the jounin senseis of the genin would be notified, Naruto and Anko picked up the unconscious child and carried him into Leaf Shinobi Hospital.

Iruka woke up and stared at the lights in the ceiling. He sat up and recognized the area around him as the recovery ward of Leaf Shinobi Hospital.

"Finally wake up?"

Iruka turned to see two people sitting in his room. One was purple-black haired girl who had her mouth open and was snoring. The other was a blonde boy who was smiling at him.

"Y-yeah…" Iruka muttered wondering why these two were here. He remembered them interrupting his beating, but that's it. Naruto punched Anko in the arm and she woke with a start.

"Hey what hell!? Oh, you're awake." She said

"Yeah…uh, who are you guys, I've never seen you at the Academy."

"Were nobody…, but what's your name?"

"Iruka Umino."

"Well I'm Anko Mitarashi and the idiot is Naruto Uzumaki." She punched her friend in the arm

"Not cool!" Naruto shoved Anko playfully. Anko belted her friend in the mouth. Naruto tried to roundhouse kick and instead hit a vase. It fell to the floor and shattered. All three looked shocked.

"_LATER!" _his two new friends called as they disappeared out of the window. He smiled and shook his head. They seemed ok.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!" Hayate yelled out as he attacked his students. They both dodged Hayate's clones and counterattacked. Two out of three of Hayate's clones burst into smoke as Naruto and Anko ran them through with their katanas. Then Naruto and Anko both ended up against the wall or on the floor with a katana pointed at their throat.

"We're getting better…" Anko muttered

"Yeah, but I still destroy you!" Hayate laughed.

Yugao clapped from the door and all three looked. Next to her was the Hokage. Hayate looked surprised when Naruto and Anko both muttered "oh shit…" under their breath.

"What did you do this time guys?" He sighed

"Dealt with some genin who were messing with a second year Academy student." Naruto explained

"Yeah…" Anko agreed

"Anko you impaled the boys hand on the wall of Ichiraku Ramen…" The Hokage sighed

"The dude had a hostage!" Anko fired back

All three senior shinobi sighed. They knew that bullying was a touchy subject with these two.

"You two need to get a handle on your tempers." Yugao rebuked them. Both of the students apologized and sheathed their katanas.

"Ok, Naruto, you're still overconfident and that's what cost you. That counterattack left you open to my third clone. Anko you need to work on speed, you probably could have covered Naruto if you had been a bit faster." Hayate informed his students

"We'll keep training Hayate-sensei." They both bowed to their kenjutsu teacher. He smiled and ruffled their hair. As much as they still had to learn, they were very good students, taking everything he said to heart. Kakashi came out of the corner where he had been quietly reading his book and cleared his throat.

"You two need to go to bed, it's a big day for both of you tomorrow."

Everyone but the Hokage looked at him questioningly.

"You're getting your official shinobi certification." Kakashi said plainly. Everyone but the Hokage looked shocked.

"But most people get their certification at 12 I thought." Anko said

"Yeah, well you guys are both 11 and seeing as how you two just destroyed four veteran genin, I figured you guys might as well get your headbands." The Hokage said

"I thought we were in trouble for that?" Naruto said.

"You used excessive force, but that's to be expected for a fight where you're angered." Kakashi said

"Well, what are we doing for our exam?" Anko asked

"Well you're doing a variation of the bell test."

"What's the variation?" Naruto quizzed his sensei

"You'll see."

Both children grinned at each other and then off to their room and immediately fell asleep.

**I can tell that this chapter is a little weak, but that's to be expected since it was supposed to show off Naruto's and Anko's new skills. The next chapter will be slower paced and require more thinking from our two favorite psychos. Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Testing the Genin

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Welcome to any new readers**

**and as always**

**enjoy : D**

Chapter: 3

Hayate walked in a flipped on the lights. He looked at the clock and in red lettering could be see 5:00 AM. He shook Naruto and Anko awake and told them to meet him in the ANBU cafeteria. Both groggily nodded and started their daily routine. Thirty minutes later they met with Yugao, Kakashi, who wasn't in an ANBU uniform, and Hayate in the cafeteria. Once again Tenzo was nowhere to be seen. Both orphans were in ANBU armor, but had left their weapons in their room. Anko sat next to Yugao and Naruto turned a chair around and leaned on the back.

"Alright, here's the rundown," Kakashi began their meeting ", as you all know I'm leaving ANBU and I'm going to become a jounin sensei." Everyone present nodded. Not even Yugao and Hayate knew where this was headed.

"I want you guys to help me out with testing these three genin this morning, instead of me carrying 2 bells, I'm going to give Naruto and Anko a bell each, and Yugao and Hayate two bells each, and tell them they need two bells to pass."

"They don't have a chance of taking down Hayate and Yugao though. Oh….oh I like it." Anko smiled. The other three shinobi nodded their agreement.

"Oh and here Naruto, Anko, these are for you. I had them made last night." Kakashi handed each of them a mask.

On Naruto's was a fox, and when he took a look at Anko's it was a snake.

"When we leave the building, Naruto you're Fox and Anko is Snake. Same thing for Yugao and Hayate they're Cat and Hawk."

"You got it." Anko said quietly. Naruto said nothing at all. They looked at the ANBU and Kakashi. All three smiled. The two orphans smiled back and they put on their masks. Naruto tied a bandana over his blonde hair and the team left ANBU HQ after grabbing their equipment.

"By the way Kakashi-sensei, I thought we were having our test today too?" Naruto asked as they were jumping across the rooftops.

"You are, this is it."

"I don't understand."

"Don't let the genin take your bell."

"Oh…"

They walked up the trail to Training Ground Sixteen, and saw three people standing there. There were two girls and one very asleep boy And they looked pissed.

"Kakashi-sensei, you told us to show up at one AM and you're showing up a six AM, and who are these people?" One of the girls screamed in outrage.

"Fuin, I never said I would show at that ungodly hour, and these are the people who will be helping examine you." Kakashi sighed.

Idate Uchiha opened his eyes and looked at the group. "How do you expect us to beat ANBU shinobi?" the boy asked tiredly

"Well, that's for you to figure out isn't it?" Naruto responded

"I wasn't talking to you shorty." The boy said arrogantly. And then found himself slammed against one of the three wood posts behind him. The ANBU in snake and fox masks both had ANBU tantos against the boy's neck. They had both had been customized and had a serrated top edge, as well as the addition of brass knuckles to the metal grip.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't insult my friend here." Snake said calmly.

"I don't appreciate being called shorty." Fox whispered in his ear.

"Alright Fox, Snake, back off, I think he got the point." Hawk called.

The two shinobi each sheathed their tantos in a sheathe on the right side of their chests, and then went and stood next to their squad.

The outraged girl who they thought they thought they had dealt with once again spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensei, those two obviously have a whole lot more experience than us!"

Anko stepped up this time.

"Me and Foxy have never been on a mission."

The previously quiet girl spoke up now and said

"Fuin listen to their voices. They're the same age as us if not younger."

"Shut up Saiya!"

Kakashi held up a hand and said that he was now going to explain the test. He also explained that anyone who didn't get a bell from his teammates would be going back to the Academy. This once again drew protests. Once he said start all three genin jumped in different directions. The ANBU then jumped away in a group around 10 minutes later.

Yugao looked at Anko

"Foxy?"

"What I'm not sexy enough to be called Foxy?" Naruto asked

The four ANBU laughed under their breath. Hayate threw up a hand in a fist. The other three ANBU drew their katanas and waited for the direction he sensed the genin in. He pointed to the front right of the group and nodded to Anko and Naruto. They nodded back and split off from their senseis. All four activated the neck mounted radios they all had grabbed from HQ, to be able to stay in contact. They saw the Fuin hiding under a bush alone, looking for a target. They both shook their heads. Pink hair was so obvious. Naruto silently jumped down and whispered "you're dead." before embedding his tanto into the ground not an inch from her head. The Haruno was in so much shock that he was able to knock her out and tie her to a tree with metal wire without any trouble.

Kakashi was in a building outside the training ground looking at screens linked to cameras hidden around the training ground. He shook his head at how easily Fuin was caught. He turned his attention to another camera where Hayate was sneaking up Saiya. To her credit she was able to get a kunai off before Hayate knocked her out with the flat of his katana. Speakers came on as Yugao keyed her radio, saying she had spotted the Uchiha. Naruto and Anko were on the other side of the clearing. All three entered at the same time, while Hayate was not thirty seconds behind. Idate looked around and saw he was surrounded. He started forming hand seals.

Yugao entered the clearing in unison with Anko and Naruto. They started moving towards the final genin as Hayate entered the clearing as well. Yugao narrowed her eyes when the Uchiha started forming hand signs. It was a Fire Style jutsu. _He's bluffing…genin can't use elemental jutsu_. The Uchiha took a breath and shouted

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Then Naruto kicked him in the back of the head as nothing happened. The idiot had just tried to bluff two ANBU and two other shinobi who were clearly superior to him. Typical Uchiha arrogance. The moron was unconscious on the ground and Anko picked him up to take him back to the starting point. Naruto and Hayate split off to go pick up Saiya and Fuin. When they got back to the starting point the Uchiha was screeching that it was unfair that they were taking on four ANBU (A/N remember that these genin have no idea that Naruto and Anko aren't ANBU). Naruto and Hayate tied the two girls to their own posts and sat down to eat. Suddenly one of the girls smiled. Saiya who was "unconscious" smiled saying

"I have a bell."

Hayate looked shocked and checked his belt and one of his bells was gone.

"Well, shit…" Hayate mumbled in a rare use of profanity.

Naruto wanted to laughed, but didn't want to show his nicer side to the genin.

Kakashi kept a poker face and said

"It's too bad that your two teammates are going back to the Academy."

Saiya looked thoughtful and walked over to her peers. She cut their bindings and told them each to grab a part of the bell.

"Kakashi-sensei, we all have a bell." Saiya said proudly

Kakashi looked angry and the genin thought they had done something terrible before Kakashi lifted his hand as if to hit them and instead ruffled Saiya's hair.

"You pass." He smiled

"Huh?" All three said in unison

They didn't understand why the four ANBU Black Ops members were clapping for them. Even if one of them was slightly embarrassed. Kakashi went on to explain that not only had they deceived Hayate so that they could steal a bell, but they used Kakashi's rules against him. He also told them to meet him at Akimichi BBQ for dinner that night on him. As soon as the three genin left, Kakashi turned and threw black clothed headbands to Naruto and Anko. The two grinned and took their masks off to put on their headbands signifying that they were shinobi. The two ANBU and Kakashi even felt a bit of pride in their young friends.

That night Kakashi was the first to show up for once and waited for his genin squad. To his happiness they showed up as a squad wearing their headbands. They went and sat down and got started on their beef. Then four people he recognized walked in the door. Apparently these four shinobi had been celebrating in their own way. Anko, Naruto, and Hayate (carrying a passed out Yugao) entered and started walking over the Kakashi's table. The first sign that they were drunk? Anko was wearing her headband in the middle of her face. Naruto was the first to stumble over to Team 7 and their jounin sensei.

"Hiiiiiiii, Kakashi-sensei….." He waved while trying not to fall onto the table

"Hello Naruto."

"Are these the guys that you passed?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly he smiled and pointed to Fuin.

"Ha I remember now, I "killed" you."

The three genin realized they were seeing the four ANBU from earlier in the day. Their final clue was Anko's fan ponytail, and Yugao's waist length hair.

Hayate and Anko started giggling that Naruto had sure shown pinkie.

Kakashi was starting to get worried at this point. Not only were two eleven year olds drunk, but so was the only person who should have been rational. And Kakashi's last chance was drooling on the floor where Hayate had dropped her.

"Hayate, I thought you didn't drink." Kakashi said to the kenjutsu specialist

"Well, I usually don't, _but_ I was just so happy that Naruto and Anko were able to become fully fledged shinobi."

Anko suddenly stood up straight and seemed to get very sober.

"Whiskers…"

Naruto turned around to his best friend.

"Eh?"

"Didn't we have something to do today?"

Naruto searched through his thoroughly sake drenched memory. Then he remembered and became almost sober himself.

"We wanted to check on Iruka!"

"Aw crap how could we forget that?!"

"see ya later Kakashi, good luck with the noobs!" The pair sprinted out of the restaurant.

Hayate picked up his girlfriend and made his way out of the restaurant.

Idate was the first to speak up.

"Sensei were those guys the-"

"Yes."

"Are they always like that?"

"No."

"What was wrong now?" Fuin asked

"They were drunk out of their skulls."

"Can we do stuff like that?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because those two will be taking on B-rank missions or higher, and like everyone else who does those, they need some type of relief."

"Why didn't they start out with D-ranks like everyone else?"

"Because they were raised by the ANBU and have been training to be shinobi since they were around five years old."

The three genin thought about it and realized that Anko and Naruto were younger than most Academy fourth year students.

"What's your relief sensei?" Saiya inquired.

"I read books."

A drunken Yugao stuck her head in a the window next to them.

"He reads porn." She then got green and pulled her head outside. Kakashi and the three genin flinched when they heard heaving and then something wet hit the ground. Saiya looked out the window and all she saw was Hayate trying to decide on getting Yugao out of the vomit or leaving her there to deal with her wrath later. He apparently chose the former because he came inside to grab some napkins before running back out.

Iruka sat up in his bed when his two friends from yesterday walked in. It was eight PM and he was getting ready to go to sleep, when Naruto and Anko arrived. They were dirty, smelled of sake, but somehow seemed to be sober. Iruka just shook his head. They weren't much fun since they collapsed and started snoring about five minutes after they came in, but hey, at least they'd made the effort.

**Reviews are appreciated. This will probably be the last chapter for the next few days. I have a surgery today so I wanted to get this out before then.**


	4. First Mission

**Someone beat my bid on Ebay so, no, I don't own Naruto.**

**Agh that was a bad joke.**

**Enjoy : D**

Chapter: 5 First Mission

_This is a month after Naruto and Anko received their headbands. They've been doing missions with Yugao and Hayate leading. They've completed multiple C-Ranks and 3 B-Ranks. They're about to go on a C-Rank in support of Kakashi's Team 7._

Naruto walked behind Hayate and entered the Hokage's office. Yugao stood there with Anko. All four shinobi were wearing their ANBU masks. All four stood at attention in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Hokage almost sighed at the pair of 11 year olds who were fully equipped with ANBU gear and had already killed. It was like as during the Third Great Shinobi War. It had been just as sad then as it was now. But at least they hadn't killed when they were nine-years old like many of the jounin had. Naruto adjusting his katana brought the Hokage back to earth.

"You'll be assisting Genin Team 7 with their C-Rank mission to the Land of Birds today, it's a simple escort mission for a merchant caravan, but several missing-nin have been reported around there recently so I wanted an ace in the hole just in case."

"Why an ANBU squad?" Anko asked.

"Well there is a possibility that an A-Rank missing-nin is in the area, and before you ask, I'd send a full ANBU squad, but they're off dealing with a small incursion of Iwa shinobi."

Everyone present groaned. Just because Iwa felt the need to show that they were the biggest kid on the block not only might a battle start, but they might lose some people. The Hokage nodded in agreement with his subordinates.

"Yes, I agree with you, but now time is short Team 7 is leaving at noon."

"Alright squad two hours, let's move." Hayate checked the clock on the wall.

All four ANBU sank into the ground.

The Hokage turned and stared out of the window, wishing that the Tsuchikage weren't such an insufferable jackass.

Two hours later the ANBU squad arrived in unison with Kakashi. The Haruno immediately adopted a sour look.

"What are _they_ doing here?" she demanded

"They're coming with us in support."

"But we don't need them!" Fuin spat

Idate and Saiya on the other hand looked glad to have the ANBU with them.

"Well we're coming with you get over it." Anko said matter-of-factly. Fuin turned around and stomped off to meet their clients who were arriving in the company of a samurai. The ANBU and the samurai glared at each other. The genin didn't quite understand what was going on, but decided to stay out of it.

"My name is Ginjo, I'm glad to see I have some experienced shinobi with us." A man with a large pack on his back nodded to the ANBU.

"It's not within our mission parameters to protect you; you're on your own once we reach the Land of Birds." Naruto informed Team 7's client.

The ANBU started walking on that note.

"Assholes…" Fuin muttered

The other genin looked at each other and started walking.

Kakashi stayed near the back of the pack. The unknown samurai stayed at the front of the caravan, which was made up of three large carts stacked high with merchandise, and around 30 people. To protect this large group was up to six shinobi and a samurai who wasn't the sociable type. At least not with a group of shinobi. Needless to say, they had quite a job ahead of them. Or so the genin thought. To Kakashi and the ANBU this was routine, easy even. They had been walking for around 7 hours when Kakashi called a halt. The genin gathered around their sensei, and wondered why the ANBU scattered. Their sensei caught the genins' looks and explained.

"It's ANBU SOP to stay out of sight when not moving, they're listening so don't worry about them. Truthfully I'm very glad to have them with us."

Fuin snorted. Idate slapped the back of his head with his palm and said

"Why wouldn't you be happy to have them with us? We can handle nearly anything with a jounin and four ANBU Black Ops members with us."

"C-Ranks are often the most dangerous type, because of how fluid they are. For all we know we could be guarding this caravan and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist could attack…" Saiya agreed with her male teammate and her sensei.

"The short one is annoying."

"Not a good idea to call him short." Idate reminded the Haruno.

"Anyway we're setting up camp here tonight."

The caravan unpacked their tents and set them up in a circle after moving their carts on the road. They started fires and began settling in for the night. Ginjo walked over to Kakashi

"Where are those special forces guys?"

"Like I said the ANBU prefer to stay out of sight when not moving. They sleep in trees or underground."

"No fire or anything?"

"The ANBU are elite shinobi expected to kill themselves if they're about to be captured. They can deal with a little bit of cold."

", but two of them were children!"

"They've been raised by the ANBU since they were five."

"Is it worth it to keep information from your enemies?"

"Information can get people killed Ginjo-san. I'd kill myself before I allowed any of my teammates to be endangered because of me." Said a new voice

Ginjo turned and the shinobi with the fox mask was standing behind him. He very nearly paled. He hadn't heard the boy walk up.

"Kakashi, we'll be posted at the four cardinal directions, Snake at north, myself at west, Hawk at south, Cat at east."

Kakashi nodded his understanding. And as quickly as he was there the boy was gone. Ginjo shuddered and walked back to his tent. Shinobi sure were hard people to warm up to…

Around midnight a loud noise was heard from the north. The caravan didn't understand what it was, but the shinobi all knew immediately. It was the sound of clashing blades, and it was getting closer. Team 7 ordered all the civilians into a group and posted themselves around it. An explosion was heard as a paper bomb went off. More fighting was heard to the west. It moved toward the caravan much faster. As it was Naruto and Anko arrived in the field at the same time. Both were fighting men with Konoha headbands on, but there was a single horizontal scratch across the leaf symbol. And both children were being pressed hard. They both had their katanas out and were fighting men with similar weapons. Kakashi noticed that Anko's man had a Konoha ANBU tattoo on his upper arm. The clearing lit up as Anko shouted

"Lightning Style: Static Explosive!"

A ball of electricity appeared in Anko's hand which she promptly threw towards her opponent. He dodged and it exploded around 5 feet from her target. The clearing returned to darkness except for the sparks created when katanas clashed.

"Shouldn't we be helping?" Idate shouted to his sensei

"No! Stay there you idiot, this guy is out of your league!" Naruto shouted

"Agreed! Team 7 stay in formation!" Kakashi yelled

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. A stream of flame broke through a miniscule hole in Naruto's mask. He immediately followed up with

"Wind Style: Hundred Blade Jutsu!" The blades of wind flew from around Naruto and caught up with the flames which then intensified, not to mention one hundred blades of wind and flame were flying towards his opponent. The missing-nin dodged several of the blades but one caught him in the leg and wounded him. He fell to the ground and screamed in agony as the flames following the blades engulfed him. The genin stared in horror at the lump of coal on the ground which used to be a man. Kakashi simply turned his gaze to Anko's fight. It was still in full swing with Lightning and Fire being shot all over the place.

"Earth Style: Earthen Spikes!" The rogue shinobi slammed his hands on the ground and Anko was barely able to dodge the spikes of rock which shot out of the ground towards her. She lost her footing when she dodged and fell on her back. The missing-nin was quick to react and brought his katana up over his head in order to finish her off. She closed her eyes, and got ready to meet her parents. Warm blood sprayed all over face and she felt no pain. Good I guess it was instantaneous then. Then she heard a scream of pain and realized the blood wasn't hers she opened her eyes and the missing-nin was around 20 feet away readying for another attack. But he didn't have his katana. Where was his katana? She realized in horror that someone was on top of her. She saw the blood drenched blond hair and instantly realized who it was.

**REVIEWS PLOX?**


	5. Death of Naruto Uzumaki?

**I still don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy : D**

Chapter 5: Death of Naruto Uzumaki?

Anko opened her eyes to see the Konoha missing-nin around twenty feet away, readying for another attack. But he didn't have his katana. Where was his katana? She realized someone was on top of her. She saw the blood-drenched blond hair and realized in horror who it was.

Anko slipped out from under Naruto and pulled the katana from her friend's chest. His eyes were closed and he was bleeding profusely from the wound. Naruto's blood was already all over her and she didn't hesitate to get more on her as she tore off a piece of her clothing and wrapped it around his chest. She turned to the missing-nin who was smirking at her. She turned back to Naruto she didn't have time for some reject. Her friend was bleeding out. The missing-nin charged and she didn't turn. She just began wrapping another piece of cloth around her friend.

Kakashi watched in dismay as Naruto fell to the ground. Anko wasn't paying attention to her opponent anymore and the rogue ninja charged her with a kunai in hand.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi ran forward. The missing-nin dodged this very lethal attack and retreated to safer ground. Kakashi drew his own kunai and prepared to battle this man. Before he was driven by duty. Now Kakashi was driven by anger. This man had hurt one of his comrades and he wasn't going to survive the night as punishment for his actions. The two shinobi lunged and thus began the missing-nin's last minutes on Earth.

Anko grew hopeful as her friend's hand started moving. The cloth she had put around him was blood drenched and it didn't appear to be staunching the bleeding at all. Naruto raised his hand to her and she gripped it tightly, while her eyes moistened. The young ANBU shinobi's breathing grew shallow. His eyes began slowly closing. His chest stopped moving. And his hand went limp. Anko's eyes widened. She tore off her mask and her best friend's and started shouted.

"Whiskers? Whiskers!? Naruto?! Naruto Uzumaki!?" the young girl screamed at the top of her lungs "NARUTO WAKE THE FUCK UP! IF YOU DON'T I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She laid her head on his bleeding chest and starting weeping.

Yugao and Hayate sprinted into the clearing, in time to see Anko start screaming at a body on the ground.

"WE PROMISED WE'D PROTECT EACH OTHER REMEMBER? THOSE BASTARDS HATED US BUT WE HAD EACH OTHER!" she slammed her hands on Naruto's blood drenched chest. Both of the veteran ANBU paled, but immediately went about their duties. Hayate ran to help Kakashi while Yugao went to give orders to the genin.

The three genin had begun to panic. One of the ANBU was dead, and another was broken. If an ANBU couldn't take the guy down how could they? Suddenly the ANBU with the long purple hair ran up to them.

"All of you get moving through the woods. Hawk and I cleared a route, just keep heading east!" With that she turned and ran to Anko. Idate was still shocked that one of the ANBU had broken down that easily, and Fuin was pale and not saying anything. Saiya took charge.

"Everyone get up! Idate take point! Fuin, you watch the flanks! Civilians move as fast as you can! I'll cover our asses!" The group started moving at her shouted orders. Within seconds they were headed away from the battle.

Yugao reached down and picked up Anko, and pulled her away from Naruto's body. She started screaming and reached her hands toward Naruto. Yugao turned the girl around, crouched, and pulled Anko close. Anko wrapped her hands around Yugao, who was looking towards the ongoing battle.

This battle could have been long over, but they needed this missing-nin alive which complicated things. Both Konoha shinobi were very angry. This man had killed one of them, and the one he had killed was practically a son to the two men. Hayate pulled his katana and shouted out

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!" three shadow clones appeared and each one attacked from a different angle. The missing-nin destroyed all three, and then felt a pain in his left leg. He looked down to see a bloody katana blade through it. The original Hayate pulled his katana out of the rogue ninja and wrapped him in ninja wire, then ran over to Naruto. Kakashi leaned down next to the rogue ninja.

"At least I killed the little brat. Idiot dived in front of a katana to save that whore, why would someone sacrifice themselves for someone so weak, I mean look at her weeping!" The missing-nin smirked. Kakashi rose and delivered a swift kick to his ribs. He howled in pain. Then he took out a small vial and poured a little bit of the salt on the katana wound. Again his victim cried out in agony.

"Bad mouth him again and I'll kill you." Kakashi picked up the man's head by the hair and put a kunai to his throat to emphasize that fact.

Hayate was leaning over Naruto trying in vain to reconnect cut arteries, and to close the wound itself. Around five feet away Yugao was hugging a weeping Anko. He felt for the girl. He would probably react the same way if Yugao were killed. But as of yet Naruto could still be saved. He turned his attention back to his medical ninjutsu and began closing the wound.

Naruto seemed to be floating. He looked around and was in a sewer. He just walked and walked until he reached a large cage. On it was a seal identical to the one on his stomach. He immediately realized where he was.

"Kyuubi!"

He received a growl in response. From behind the bars.

"What do you want brat?"

"Just wanted to see what kind of wuss could be trapped inside little 'ole me."

The fox stood up at that. It was at least 50 feet tall. Naruto couldn't keep a little awe off his face, because the fox smirked.

"Impressed by your prisoner, brat?"

"Yeah, I've gotta hand it to you, you're friggin huge."

The fox seemed amused.

", but you know what that means right?" Naruto asked

Now the Kyuubi looked curious.

"It just makes the Yondaime seem even cooler in my eyes." Naruto smirked when the fox growled in response to "Yondaime"

"The Yondaime Hokage was indeed a tough opponent, but in the end he couldn't defeat me."

"Hello, you're _immortal!_" Naruto gave the fox a bored look.

The fox shrugged as if to say _that's true to_.

"So what is it?" the fox said

"I don't know I got stabbed and then I ended up here."

"Oh, I know what happened." The fox said in surprise

"What?"

"You died."

"_Huh?!_"

"You. Died."

Naruto looked at the demon in disbelief.

"My chakra is the only thing that saved you."

"Well, thanks, I guess…"

"Don't thank me, our bodies our tied together. You die, I die. I don't wanna die…"

Naruto decided that made sense. Then a thought came into his head.

"Do you have a name, like besides Kyuubi?"

"Of course, but why should I tell it to you?"

"Because you're in my body and you owe me rent."

The fox seemed amused.

"Fair enough, my name is Kurama." The fox introduced itself

"Mine's Naruto." Naruto bowed in return.

"I know…"

Behind its snarl the fox was judging his host. The kid was a bit annoying. Not to mention kind of dumb. But he had guts, and didn't try to trick people. Kurama decided he kind of liked his jinchuuriki.

For his part Naruto was trying to decide whether or not the fox demon was playing a joke. He didn't seem that bad. Even if he was kind of a smartass. Then he thought of something.

"Kurama, why did you attack Konoha, you don't seem bad."

"I don't think I can tell you that yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I have been tricked by people in the past, and I don't quite trust you yet."

"Then how come we hit it off so well?"

"Oh I don't know; I mean all I did just save your life." Kurama said sarcastically

"And your own…"

"So? I did save your life to! Be grateful."

"I said thanks already, and you told me not to say thanks! Are you bipolar or something?"

"Probably, I've been stuck inside your head alone, for about twelve years now…"

"Oh yeah...wait did you just make a joke?!"

"No, now get out of here I'm tired."

Naruto made a blank face and left.

_Yeah, I think this'll work out fine._ Kurama thought

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Battle's Aftermath

**Still don't own Naruto. If I did Anko would be a main character, and Naruto wouldn't wear orange.**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 6: Relief

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around without moving his head. There was a green glow coming from his chest and he looked down there to see Hayate's handing glowing green, the usual color of medical ninjutsu. He looked to his left and Yugao was holding Anko who was crying on Yugao's shoulder.

"What are you crying for?" He said quietly. Everyone turned to him, shocked. Hayate's hands didn't stop glowing green, but he did look to Naruto with a smile. Yugao released Anko, who ran over to him and kneeled next to her friend's head. She cradled his head in her lap and some tears fell on his face.

"I'm crying because you almost died you idiot." She wiped her nose with her intact sleeve.

"Are you ok though?"

"Dumbass I'm not the one bleeding all over the ground, don't do anything like that ever again!"

"You were in danger. We promised that we'd always protect each other, right."

"Yeah, but…"

"Well, Anko, I'd rather die than let you get hurt."

Anko started crying again after this, and hugged Naruto's head. Even the three adults were touched by Naruto's words. Hayate stopped healing, and unsealed a stretcher from a scroll and gently moved Naruto onto it. Then he and Yugao each took a side and started walking after the caravan. Kakashi made a couple shadow clones and told one to go ahead and inform the genin that the rogue ninja had been dealt with. The other picked up the rogue ninja and started walking in the front of the group. The original Kakashi picked up a protesting Anko and her and Naruto's masks. Then he too started walking, this time behind the stretcher.

The shadow clone caught up with the group of merchants and genin easily. He stopped on a tree and the group stopped as well.

"Kakashi-sensei? Where is everyone else?"

"I'm just a clone. The original and the others are around a half-mile behind you guys. They have a prisoner and Fox needed a stretcher.

"So he survived?" Idate asked

"Yes he did." The clone said happily

"That's too bad." Fuin said

The clone slapped her. Hard and without emotion. The clone slapped the genin as hard as he could. The Haruno fell to the ground and looked at the clone in surprise.

"You will not _ever_ say or even think like that again. Do you understand?" The clone asked evenly

"Like it or not, Fox is a Konoha shinobi just like you. It doesn't matter that he's stronger. He got to where he is by hard work! You will have to do the same. I'll have you know that everyone who knows Fox thinks he is a funny and kind person. I don't doubt that Fox would lay down his life to save you or anyone else on this squad! You will not bad mouth him in my presence! The same goes for Snake! And Hawk and Cat! They are all kind and caring people. I had to console Snake and Fox the first time they killed! Do not mistake their emotionless tones for being uncaring. They're just acting as all ANBU do! Now then, wait here for the original to catch up!" The clone dispelled in a huff.

Kakashi nearly tripped when he got the shadow clones memories. He couldn't believe Fuin had said that. He was going to have a serious talk with her about that, beyond what the clone had told her. There must have been some sign of his surprise because Anko asked what the matter was.

"Nothing." He lied. In her current state of mind, Anko might have killed Fuin if she heard what the genin had said. Anko just shook her head and laid her head on Kakashi's chest to try and go to sleep. Kakashi almost laughed. Big, bad Anko, going to sleep in sensei's arms. As if reading his mind, Anko lowered a kunai to his groin.

"Say anything and I castrate you." Then she put the kunai in her holster. Kakashi had no doubt that she meant what she had said. She was in a bad mood after all. The group made it to the perimeter set up on Saiya's orders, and sat down in the small clearing that the caravan had found. They sat Naruto in the center of the group. Kakashi put a sleeping Anko in a sleeping bag which one of the merchants had just laid out. Yugao put a blanket over both. The three elite ninja then went over to the genin. Saiya was the only rational one. Idate was still a little pale and Fuin looked angry.

"Idate, you didn't do too badly, but I think you did as well as you could considering the events during the fight." Kakashi told the Uchiha

"Fuin, I'll talk to you later." The jounin said coldly

"Saiya, you did wonderfully. That was well done back there even if all you did was follow Cat's orders. You realized that you couldn't help with the battle so you did the next best thing, you got the civilians away, and took charge of your shocked teammates." The jounin happily told the young kunoichi. The two ANBU nodded their agreement. Saiya couldn't keep from blushing at the praise from the three elite shinobi.

"Now then we're stopping here tonight. Fox and Snake can't go on, and Hawk and I are exhausted as well."

Yugao stepped forward

"I'll be taking the first watch. All three of you are to sleep. After that will be Saiya, then Idate, then Fuin."

"How come the two ANBU kids don't have to take a watch?" Guess who asked that?

Yugao looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Because Fox is severely wounded and Snake is exhausted. Those missing-nin was at least B-Rank. You don't want an exhausted shinobi on watch. If they don't fall asleep they'll start hallucinating. Now then go to sleep. I'll wake up Saiya in two hours."

All three genin nodded and unsealed their tent which they gave to several small children who were with the caravan. They themselves got under on blanket and slept on top of a torn sleeping bag. All three promptly fell asleep.

**I realize it's short, but I wanted to wrap up this fight and its aftermath tonight. Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Retreat

**If I owned Naruto Anko would be in the show more, so nope, still don't own it.**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter: 7 Emergency

By the time Anko woke up it was the middle of the day. And they were moving. She sat up and realized that she was on someone's back. The caravan was moving at a pretty good pace up a hill.

"Finally wake up?" She turned to look at who was carrying her and got a face full of blond hair. Naruto was looking back at her while carrying both of their katanas in his left hand. He couldn't see whether he was smiling or not as he was wearing his fox mask. She was wearing hers to she realized. Hayate and Yugao were in front of them, on guard in case of another attack. Then she realized that Naruto shouldn't have been able to carry her.  
"What are you doing you moron, you want to hurt yourself again!?" she demanded

"I'm fine, I woke up this morning and the wound was completely healed. It's like it never happened." Naruto grinned a fox grin back at her

"Yeah, whatever, put me down I can walk." She fumed

"But I like carrying you." Naruto smiled. Anko punched the back of his head, and her friend relented. He sat her down, handing her katana over. Both of them smiled under their masks.

"Hey where are we, by the way?"

"We just entered the Land of Grass."

"We're making good time." Anko looked around as the caravan began passing the two shinobi.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"He having a, uh, talk, with our prisoner."

"Oh…"

Both of them grinned and started running to the front of the column. They quickly caught up to Yugao and Hayate.

"Has anyone seen that samurai around?" Hayate asked. They all searched their memories, but no one could recall seeing him since they stopped the night before.

"No skin off my back, I didn't exactly enjoy having a samurai around anyway." Naruto shrugged. The other three agreed and kept walking. Around an hour later Kakashi came back. Naruto called a halt and the four ANBU went to speak to Kakashi.

"We have a problem."

"What kind?"

"A big one."

Kakashi got onto a rock and yelled to the civilians.

"We're stopping here for a while. Do _not _leave the caravan. Fuin, Idate, Saiya set up a perimeter around a hundred yards away and stay there! If you're engaged fall back and inform one of us!"

He then grabbed the four other shinobi and pulled them close.

"So what is it? Is it that A-Rank missing-nin we were informed about?" Anko asked

"Yeah, and there's more than one, that guy bit his tongue off before I could get more out of him, but that just makes it worse. It means that he's loyal to a group."

The four ANBU nodded.

"From now on, I want Yugao and Hayate at the front and back of the caravan Anko, Naruto, you two and my genin are going to take the children younger than fifteen and head back to Konoha." Anko and Naruto nodded. They would have preferred to stay with their teammates, but Kakashi was in serious mode. ",I'm going to ask the merchants to drop everything that isn't necessary. Then were going to move as fast as we can to get out of the area." The mission commander finished

"Understood."

The two ANBU each checked their gear and began sprinting to their posts. The merchants looked worried that the shinobi were moving so frantically, but they turned their attention to Kakashi when he got back on the rock. He motioned for Anko and Naruto to come up there as well "Listen up! We're going to strip down to only the necessities! I can't tell you why, but we're all in grave danger! I realize that you'll be losing money and merchandise, but I can't tell you how essential it is that you drop everything but food water and an extra pair of clothes. Leave everything else!"

There were of course some protests, but Anko silenced them with a shrill whistle. They all looked to the young girl and boy. They surprised everyone by removing their masks.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. My squad mate is Naruto Uzumaki. The two of us have been raised since we were five years old to be shinobi, and I can tell you right now that if it were up to me, I'd set up a fortress right here and wait for reinforcements. That's how grave this situation is. As such, Uzumaki-san and I with be taking charge of the young children. We're going to head back to Konoha." Several parents protested, but Naruto shut them up.

"Leaving children in harms way isn't the way Konoha shinobi work. Like it or not they're leaving."

",but how can we depend on you to protect our young?" a woman at the back of the column shouted

Her answer was cold metal at her throat. She looked and Naruto was on one side while Anko was on the other. Both had their custom tantos at her throat. She hadn't even seen the two shinobi move.

"Do you doubt our skills?" Anko hissed

The woman gulped and answered in the negative.

"Thought so…" the two said in unison. The two shinobi went back to the large rock leaving the woman mumbling about psychos.

The two child ANBU pointed to a spot on the side for the children to gather. Some left willingly while a couple begrudgingly left their parents' side. Meanwhile Kakashi thumbed his radio and ordered the three genin to return to the column. Their eyes widened when they say Naruto wrench a child free of his parents' grasp. Fuin looked like she was going to say something but Anko glared at her which kept her quiet. Anko formed several earth clones and posted them around the group of seven children. Naruto formed two shadow clones and sent them along their route to scout for enemies. Anko and Naruto then went over to the genin and looked at them.

"You're coming with us; we're going back to Konoha," Anko explained ", Hawk, Cat, and Kakashi are going to see to it that these people get to the Land of Birds. There is at least one A-Rank missing-nin in the area and we're sending you back to Konoha. Naruto and I are coming with you to escort you. Under normal circumstances we'd stay here and work with our squad to kill the rogue ninja, but if the three of you encountered him or her, you'd be slaughtered without effort. The children are coming with us, because it's too dangerous for them to go on."

As if to emphasize this fact Kakashi screamed

"Down!" everyone dropped as a hail of kunai flew towards the road.

Naruto and Anko were back up immediately and were running towards five missing-nin in chunin vests. Two of them were Konoha-nin, two others were Iwa-nin, but one had a symbol that Anko didn't recognize. Was that a music note? The one with the music note didn't have a scratch through his headband, but he was still attacking them. The two children had their katanas out and were charging the rogue-nin. Kakashi was trying to get behind them while the genin once again got in a formation around the merchants.

The Konoha rogue-nin ran at Naruto and received a katana through his stomach for his trouble. Anko meanwhile threw an ANBU throwing knife and it stuck in the forehead of one of the Iwa rogue-nin. The other three stepped backwards when two of their comrades were killed so easily. The other Iwa-nin turned to face Kakashi but just got killed by a kunai to the throat. The music note guy charged Anko and swung at her with a massive sword. She easily blocked the sloppy attack and lopped off his hand. She wanted this one alive. He fell to the ground screaming. The children gasped and the clones actually made an effort to shield them from the sight. The last mobile rogue-nin decided to run and made it to the tree line before Yugao lopped his head off when she ambushed him from the trees. Kakashi nodded to her and she moved to go back to her post at the back of the caravan. The last missing-nin alive was writhing on the ground, but stopped when Anko walked up, a small case in her hand. She looked to Naruto. He nodded and shouted

"My group let's go!" The genin and clones got the children up and moving towards Konoha.

Kakashi shouted the same and got the caravan moving in the opposite direction. There were shouts of farewell, and crying among both groups. Anko dragged the missing-nin to a tree and tied him to it with ninja wire. She deliberately tied it to where she could see the stump where his hand used to be. She put a tourniquet on his arm, but cut a small cut in his other hand.

"What are you gonna do girly?" The missing-nin smirked at her

"Just gonna ask you some questions." She opened a briefcase. Inside were about a dozen red vials along with the same number of white vials. Next to them was a drill and pliers. The captured shinobi paled. It was a torture kit.

"Give me your hand." She said calmly

The prisoner shook his head frantically. Anko grabbed his hand and pulled out a red bottle. She unscrewed the cap and put a drop on the cut she had made. The rogue ninja screamed in agony. Anko quickly followed the drop with a drop from a white bottle. He stopped screaming as the pain ceased.

"That was one drop. This bottle is enough to keep going for the rest of the week. And I have about eleven more of these. So will you cooperate?"

He shook his head defiantly. Anko sighed

"Have it your way." She pulled out the red bottle and prepared another drop.

Around a half mile away, Naruto was leading the children back to Konoha. They would keep going through the night and if they were lucky they'd make the gates by early morning. They were moving at an extremely fast pace, as Naruto had shadow clones carrying the children, so they could move as fast as they pleased. Naruto wondered what had Kakashi spooked, but Anko would get it out of the missing-nin. He had no doubt about that. Naruto felt a chakra signature up ahead. He held up a fist signaling a halt. He signaled the genin forward. He turned to talk to them.

"There's someone up ahead. The clones I sent to scout didn't see the guy so he's hidden. If I get taken down, I want you guys to take the kids and start running and don't stop until you find Anko. If you can't find her find Kakashi's group."

The three genin, even the Haruno girl. Fear works wonders on a person's personality. Naruto pulled on his mask and started moving noiselessly towards the chakra signature. He had his katana out and his eye on a log to substitute with. He looked around the clearing he was on the edge of and saw nothing. He closed his eyes and tried to sense where his enemy was, but couldn't sense anything. Without warning a tongue lashed out and pulled him into the clearing. Standing there was a pale man wearing a Konoha flak jacket. He wore no headband so odds were; he was a missing-nin.

Naruto recovered when the tongue let him go and he pointed his katana towards his opponent.

"Not bad, Naruto-kun, to think that the kyuubi brat is still alive," His opponent chuckled

"And who would you be?" Naruto demanded

"Oh it doesn't matter who I am."

The two shinobi lunged and the battle began.

Anko's eyes widened. The sound-nin (as she now knew they were called) was on a mission to kidnap her and Naruto. Splitting them up was probably the worst thing Kakashi could have done.

"Who leaks Otogakure?" She demanded.

"Orochimaru-sama…"the man gasped.

Anko's blood froze. She must have visibly paled, because the man snickered.

"Didn't expect that one did ya girly?" then his eyes closed forever. Anko pulled on her Snake mask and keyed her radio.

"Is anyone still in range?" There was no response.

"Repeat, this is Snake, is anyone still in range of this broadcast?" The airwaves stay silent. Anko cursed loudly and started moving with all possible speed towards Naruto's group.

Naruto countered his enemies sword, which he called Kusanagi. He made some hand signs and shouted

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The large ball of fire flew towards the missing-nin, who dodged it as easily as if a civilian and thrown a soccer ball at him. Then he charged and very nearly hit Naruto in the heart with his sword. Naruto parried and went to strike his enemy in the abdomen. His blade slid across his opponents leg and cut the thigh wide open. The pale man grunted and jumped backwards.

"Well done, Naruto-kun. I think you could be useful." Naruto prepared to defend against and attack, but just stared in disbelief when his opponents neck extended…

Anko sprinted past the genin, who asked her where she was headed, and exploded into the clearing just in time to see Orochimaru drop her best friend on the ground. Naruto curled into a ball, holding his neck, and started screaming. Anko's anger rose and she was about to attack when her own Curse Mark started burning. She fell to the ground in agony.

"Oh my, it's the little girl I met at the gate. Both of you have joined the ANBU. Yes you two will both be very useful. Here Anko, let me give you an update on your curse mark." Orochimaru's neck started extending and Anko willed herself to pick up her katana, but her arms wouldn't move. She felt Orochimaru's teeth enter her neck, and her curse mark starting burning worse than ever before. She felt it shifting, as if it was changing. She fell over and realized that she, too, was screaming now.

"My, oh my, I guess I'll be going now." Orochimaru sank into the ground leaving the two screaming ANBU on the ground.

**What you think peoplez? Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Hopeless and The Return

**I don't have a funny joke that makes " I don't own Naruto funny" this time so heres a sideways bum- 3**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 8: Hopeless Situation and Return

Idate and Saiya crept forward. Fuin had taken the children to go find Kakashi, but the Uchiha and Saiya had refused to leave the two shinobi who would rather the genin run and guarantee their survival than try and rescue the two ANBU and die. The two reached the edge of the woods and they looked around the clearing. No one was there except for the two ANBU, who were know quiet. Saiya ran to each of them and checked their pulse. Both were alive, but had been poisoned or something. Then Idate noticed something. They both had their hands on their necks.

"Saiya turn them over." He said

Saiya obeyed and turned over the two ANBU. On each of their necks were three heaven symbols in a circle.

"What is that?" Saiya asked quietly

"I don't know, but it isn't a tattoo." Idate answered

"Maybe it's something the ANBU all have?" Saiya suggested

"Maybe, but I don't think so, they all have the Leaf tattoo on their upper right arm. See?" He pointed to the tattoos on Ankos and Naruto's arms.

"Well either way let's get them into shelter they're both burning up." Saiya changed the subject

"Right." Idate agreed

The two genin picked up their squad leaders and started walking in the direction of Kakashi's group. Idate looked to east and saw a storm threatening. If it rolled in they'd have to stop, the two genin could take it, but whatever had hit Naruto and Anko had sapped their energy.

Meanwhile, Fuin was jumping through the trees with Yugao. She had delivered the children to Kakashi and explained the situation. Kakashi seemed to freeze when she said that both of them had been screaming and then abruptly stopped. He didn't seem to think they were dead though. The genin couldn't understand what was going on. She was barely able to keep up with Yugao, and she was supposed to be the one leading…

The storm broke with a loud thunderclap and Idate and Saiya took shelter in a small overhang. The two ANBU were still unconscious, but they were now emanating some kind of purple chakra. And neither genin liked the _feel_ of the chakra that was coming from them now. It seemed strange, but now that they were in shelter they could wait out the storm, if not stay there until Fuin showed up with help. Little did they know, they'd have to fight for their right to live, let alone rest. For there were six pairs of eyes on them.

"When do we strike?"

"Orochimaru-sama said to strike at about 7 O'clock so in about twenty minutes.

Kurama was sitting in his cage swatting at the snakes which had invaded a few hours ago. To make it that much worse the kid was outside of it and was practically buried in them.

"Kit! Wake up! If you don't, bad stuff is gonna go down!" Did he really just say that?

"Kit!" the fox sighed. If bearing your teeth and blowing sixty mile an hour winds could be called sighing. It was no use the kid wasn't waking up. The Kyuubi continued swatting at the snakes, crushing some here and there. Maybe he'd be able to save the kid if he were to take out enough of these damn pests.

For their own part, Anko and Naruto were seeing visions trying to convince them to accept the Curse Mark. Anko was seeing visions of herself protecting Naruto, Hayate and Yugao. She saw herself preventing Naruto from getting hurt last night. She saw Naruto and her on missions together for years to come. She saw Naruto and her sitting at Ichiraku, holding hands.

Naruto was seeing almost the same thing. He saw himself and Anko walking through Konoha, hand in hand. He saw himself protecting her from a couple douche bags by just showing his ANBU tattoo.

What they both saw, was themselves stomping anyone who bullied someone into the ground. Anyone who picked on or beat up others got what was coming to them. And they liked what they saw.

Idate threw a kunai at the fourth missing-nin to come out of the bushes. The man blocked it easily and elbowed Saiya in the chest. His friend fell down and didn't move. Idate turned to throw another kunai and received a kick to the chest. He opened his eyes and saw one of the missing-nin kneeling over Saiya. Things went into slow motion and he seemed to be moving faster than everyone else. He ran over and roundhouse kicked the one about to kill Saiya. And then he heard one say something.

"The Sharingan, eh? This just got interesting."

He looked in a puddle of water under the overhang, and sure enough his eyes were red with a single tomoe in it. He shook himself from his shock, and turned back to the task at hand. There were six rogue ninja in front of him, and he doubted he could beat all of them. If any of them…his only chance was to wait for Fuin to show up reinforcements. Unfortunately for Idate five of these men were B-Rank missing nin and one was A-Rank. He barely lasted five minutes. He started out by charging one, and was actually able to cut this one as a result of his Sharingan, but afterward he just wasn't on the same level as his enemies. He was kicked backwards and he fell over Saiya. He stood up and prepared to charge one last time. He could feel himself wavering and knew that he didn't have long, so he began making hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." He actually nailed one of them with this jutsu, but he fell to the ground and the other five started advancing on him.

"Not bad, kid, but no good enough, we'll just be killing your ANBU buddies and the we'll lea…" one of the missing-nin began but stopped when he felt an evil presence. The chakra was foul, and unnatural. They all turned to the source of it. And Anko and Naruto were standing side by side. Anko had black flame tattoos on one side of her body, while Naruto had black tattoos that looked almost like lightning bolts.

"Step away from them…" Naruto said. His voice was the same as always, but it just seemed more commanding. The five missing-nin squared themselves against the enemies they actually considered a threat.

"Why don't you surrender and we'll kill you quickly." One of the missing-nin suggested sarcastically. He started laughing. So did his companions. And then there was a spray of blood and the men stopped laughing. The jokesters head rolled across the ground. His body fell to its knees and fell forward. Behind it was Anko with a blood stained katana.

"You bitch!" One of them charged at her, but was stopped when Naruto kicked him through a nearby tree trunk.

The other three looked on in disbelief and horror. These two were out of their league. They were all high-chunin and jounin level, but these two kids were murdering them. As if to emphasize this the lone A-Rank in the squad received two katana blades through the chest. Naruto kicked him off their blades and the stared at the two remaining missing-nin. Both of the ANBU grinned sadistically.

"I'll take the left."Naruto said

"I'll take the right." Anko agreed

They both shot forward, and grabbed their enemies behind their heads.

"We only need one alive." Anko said. She looked at her man.

"Buh bye…" She slit his throat in cold blood with her tanto,

Naruto kicked the lone survivor onto the ground and grabbed his arms. Anko grabbed his legs.

"Who sent you?"

"N-not saying anything!"

"Ok then…"

The two began pulling. Idate threw up as he heard the man's spine stretching. He hoped Saiya didn't wake up now.

"Anko! Naruto!" A commanding voice called out. Idate recognized the voice as Cat's

"What the hell are you two doing?" Yugao demanded

"Gathering information…"Anko said innocently.

"Put him down!"

The curse marks receded and Anko and Naruto fell to the ground, breathing hard. Both of them grabbed their heads as they looked at the carnage around them.

Idate barely heard Anko whispering

"_It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me…"_

Yugao pulled off her mask and looked at the carnage around her. It was unreal. Six shinobi slaughtered like cattle. She looked to Naruto and Anko, both of whom seemed to be shell-shocked.

"What happened here?"

Idate pointed to Naruto and Anko

"They went nuts. They killed all of them!"

Yugao looked over to Naruto and Anko. The two looked back at her in shock, as if they themselves hadn't known what they did.

Yugao looked at Idate and Fuin.

"Take Saiya and start heading to Konoha, I'll be close behind with Naruto and Anko." The two genin nodded and jumped away with Saiya. Then Yugao walked over to the two child ANBU. She crouched and both of them ran over to her.

"What happened you guys?"

"We encountered Orochimaru." Anko said quietly

Yugao went pale.

"You encountered the Snake Sannin, and survived?"

"He let us go, after putting these marks on us." Naruto showed her the curse mark

"I see, so that's what enabled you to do this…"

Anko and Naruto nodded. They were surprised when Yugao pulled them close and wrapped her arms around them

"I'm glad you two are ok…" she whispered. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Yugao let go and said

"Alright, I sent a clone to Kakashi saying we're heading back to Konoha."

The other two ANBU nodded and they started after the genin. As they jumped from treetop to treetop Yugao thought about how far the two orphans had come. There was a time when they needed help to fend off a single civilian. Now they gave Orochimaru a run for his money. Yugao paled at the thought of the two fighting the snake summoner.

As they didn't have civilians to slow them down they arrived at Konoha at around four AM. The three genin stumbled in around twenty minutes ahead of them. The two chunin at the gates didn't bother the three ANBU. They were used to ANBU returning and leaving in the dead of night. All three didn't stop moving until they reached the ANBU barracks. Yugao said goodbye to her child friends and went to her room. Anko and Naruto went to their shared barracks and each collapsed in their own bed, without even removing their armor.

At around eight AM Yugao knocked on their door. The two groggy shinobi sat up. Their night had been a rough one. The curse mark wasn't kind to the person who it was sealed upon. They had both had nightmares all night long.

Yugao walked in with her armor and mask on.

"Come on guys Kakashi and Hayate just got back from the Land of Birds and we need to be there for the debrief."

"Five more minutes…" Anko complained. She woke up when an ANBU knife impacted the wall next to her head. She almost smashed her head on the ceiling of the cubby like Naruto, but she rolled out and glared at Naruto who was up and putting his mask on.

"Not…Cool…" Anko sighed, but she got up and grabbed her mask where she had left it on the fridge. After their gear was taken care of Naruto and Anko followed Yugao across the rooftops to the Hokage's tower. The entered through an open window and stood at parade rest in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hayate and Kakashi were there as well. Team 7 was outside in the hallway awaiting their sensei.

"Now then. Let's go over the mission."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The shinobi chorused. Kakashi as the mission commander began

"We stopped on the border of the Land of Grass at around eight o'clock last night…" From there Kakashi told the story of the battle, Naruto's sacrifice, and the ensuing capture of a missing-nin. He told the results of the interrogation and what had happened to the prisoner. Kakashi ended that their journey past that point was uneventful. At the point where the group split Naruto took over. He told of his encounter with Orochimaru and what had happened to him and Anko. At this point Anko took over and told him the results of her interrogation of the sound-nin. Lastly Yugao told the Hokage of her arrival on sight and described the carnage that Anko and Naruto had caused.

The Hokage turned and looked out of his window. A simple C-Rank escort mission had turned into an encounter with Orochimaru, that had ended with two ANBU marked with some kind of curse mark, three traumatized genin, and basically turned into an S-Rank mission. By all rights the genin should be dead, and it's only because of some good decisions that _anyone_ survived. The Hokage sighed. And then there was the matter of what to do about Naruto and Anko. Orochimaru obviously had plans for them. There wasn't much they could do now though so he turned and had Kakashi bring in the three genin.

"Now listen up all of you. Everything related to this mission is now an S-Rank secret, am I understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The eight shinobi shouted.

"As you encountered multiple A and B rank shinobi I'm upgrading your pay to A-Rank pay." The genin eyes bugged when he handed them each a check. The others struggled to keep from laughing.

"Everyone is to take two weeks leave. Team Seven is dismissed. Kakashi stay behind." The genin bowed and left.

"Now then. You encountered Orochimaru. That automatically makes this an S-Rank. Genins aren't authorized to receive such a large amount of money, but you are all either ANBU or Jounin, you are going to receive S-Rank mission payment."

He handed each of the shinobi a check. This time it was Anko's and Naruto's turn to be shocked.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of zeroes…" Anko choked. Naruto just passed out. Everyone present laughed at the two orphans.

"Dismissed." The Hokage said through his tears of laughter.

Hayate picked up Naruto and all of the shinobi left to go to their assorted places. Hayate dumped Naruto on his and Anko's bedroom floor and left. Anko just laughed at Naruto's comatose form. He finally woke up around an hour later. Anko was reading a book and she looked out from behind it.

"You know it's pretty embarrassing to faint in front of the Hokage…" Anko teased

"_Did you see all those zeroes?" _Naruto hissed

"Yes, yes I did…" Anko laughed.

Naruto sat down at his desk and stared at his check. He then stared at Anko. Anko moved her book

"What?"

"Well I just got paid seven digits for one mission."

"Yeah, and? So did I…"

"So Anko…uh…"

"Spit it out…"

"I was wondering if you and I could, um…."

Anko looked at him strangely

"Umm…." Naruto continued

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you. Let's get dango and go see that new Princess Gale movie. Get dressed let's go." Anko grinned.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. Anko picked up her civilian clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Naruto picked up a pair of black jeans, black shinobi sandals, and a metal mesh shirt. He pulled a chunin vest on over that and tied his headband around his head. Anko walked out of the bathroom in a skin tight burgundy t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and black shinobi sandals. She too tied her headband to her head. A lot of kunoichi tied theirs around their waist or their neck, but Anko wanted to show that she was a serious shinobi, so she always tied it around her head. Both of them wore a shirt with long enough sleeves to cover their ANBU tattoo. They left the room together and walked to a new dango shop that had been set up not far from Ichiraku Ramen. They sat down and Anko ordered 4 dozen dango skewers.

"I don't know how we eat so much junk food and still manage not to die of a heart attack…" Naruto mused

"Because, unlike most people, Hayate and Yugao take us to the limit every time they train us, and we run about four miles every day."

"Good point…"

Their dango arrived and they stopped talking until they were finished eating. The waitress walked over and Naruto pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket and handed her the bill plus a tip. The two walked off and felt a pair of eyes on them. The continued walking towards the movie theater until a man stopped them.

"I saw the big wad of bills. People like you don't deserve it, so why don't you just hand it over?" The man smelled of sake

"Because it's my money and I don't let assholes borrow money from me…" Naruto said nonchalantly

"Why you!" The drunk charged them.

People around a block away heard a large crash and anyone who looked would see two shinobi walking away from a man with his head through a fence.

Anko and Naruto sat in the back of the movie theater and talked until _Princess Gale :Invasion of The Ice Kingdom_ came on and everyone went quiet. Unlike most though, about halfway through the movie the two ANBU were laughing at the absurdness of some of the shinobi in the movie. One had a sword larger than a horse and the other could shoot fire out of his eyes. The two ANBU stood on the ceiling of theater and made fun of the movie by re-enacting some of the ridiculous fights. Pretty soon some other shinobi got in on the act and there was a fully-fledged play on the ceiling of the movie theater. Pretty soon no one was paying attention to Yukie Fujikaze crying about the destruction of the Ice Kingdom, and instead everyone was laughing at the antics of the shinobi on the ceiling. They sparred on the ceiling and showed everyone what real shinobi did in a fight, and then got into fake arguments about what was cheating and what wasn't. The height of the fun was when Anko called a fight in favor of a quiet chunin because Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. He was so stunned that he lost control of his chakra and fell to the floor.

"I'm okay!" He stuck his hand up when the dust cleared from the impact zone. At about six PM Anko and Naruto walked out of the theater. They walked into ANBU HQ and couldn't understand why there were a few smiles. They walked into the barracks and saw Yugao smirk at them.

"So you finally ask her out, Naruto?"

"What gave you that idea?" Naruto asked surprised that she knew

"The fact that you two are holding hands." Yugao struggled to keep from laughing. They looked down and they were indeed holding tightly onto each the other's hand. They looked from their hands, to Yugao, to each other. Then they started laughing

"Aw, screw it, cats out of the bag." Anko said

Hayate walked up.

"So, how'd the date go?"

"Come on dude, you knew it was a date before we even got back?" Naruto asked incredulously

"Yeah, I mean, after what happened on the mission, I kind of just assumed you guys were going out…" Hayate said

"Well the wuss didn't even ask me out all the way. I had to finish the sentence for him…" Anko laughed. Naruto looked embarrassed, when the other two shinobi laughed.

"Eh, it's alright. Hayate didn't even have the guts to ask me out. I had to ask him!" Yugao laughed.

"Men are such wusses." Anko agreed

The two males sat in the corner holding their legs.

"Don't pout, you're not bad, it's just that women are braver than you…" Anko said grabbing Naruto.

Hayate and Yugao smiled at the backs of a protesting Naruto and Anko who was pulling him by his wrist. Then they both smiled wistfully at the fact that they could remember bringing them in and their first night at ANBU HQ.

Anko dragged Naruto into their room, and shut the door.

"What…"Naruto asked

"Well we couldn't very well have our first kiss our there could we?" Anko asked innocently

"_Say what?_" Naruto shouted. Anko leaned down and got close to his face.

"Hold on Anko…I mean I like you, but you're going kind of fa…" Naruto couldn't finish because Anko shut him up with her mouth. She backed up and for once, Anko Mitarashi blushed.

"Ok, that wasn't bad…" Naruto said quietly

**Reviews plox. Last one for tonight. Finals next week so I'll be updating like a person with no life over the weekend, oh wait I don't have a life...,ANYWAY STUFFZ THIS WEEKEND**


	9. IMPORTANT MISSION!

**KISHI WOULDN'T SELL IT TO ME THE STINGY DUDE! SO NO I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**I mean seriously my meager paycheck is surely enough for one of the most popular animes/manga ever, right?**

**What do you mean no?**

**Anyways**

**ENJOY : D**

Chapter 8: Most annoying C-Rank ever?

**_TIME SKEEP BOI: 3 years BTW NO MORE TIME SKEEPS FROM HERE ON!_**

_BINGO BOOK ENTRY: "Snake" and "Fox" ANBU Operatives of Konohagakure_

_Age: estimated 15-17 Years_

_Height: Snake-164 cm Fox-174 cm (A/N 5"4' and 5'9")_

_No further information on appearance_

_Missions Completed_

_D-Ranks-0 _

_C-Ranks-89_

_B-Ranks-61 NO AVAILABLE PHOTO_

_A-Ranks-36_

_S-Ranks-1 _

_Known Facts_

_Snake is known to have a Water and Lightning affinity. She specializes in torture and interrogation. _

_Fox is known to have Fire and Wind affinity. He specializes in shock and awe type attacks. Incredible Stamina._

_Both are reported to be impulsive. _

Fox and Snake flickered into the Hokage's office. Cat flickered into existence next to them, while Hawk just walked in the door.

"Guys, I know you love the Body Flicker Jutsu, but can't you just use the door like normal people."

"Nope." Fox and Snake said in unison. The Hokage stared at the ANBU squad in amusement. He couldn't wait to tell them what their mission was.

"Team Hayate!" he barked

"Yes Hokage-sama?!" The four ANBU, now serious, answered back

"Today you will receive an extremely important mission. It will affect the future of the village, the shinobi corps, and the world." He said seriously

The four ANBU were intrigued at what this extremely important mission was. They listened intently, getting ready for the groundbreaking information that was about to be released to them.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Your mission is….to be substitute instructors at the Academy." The Hokage said with a smile

All four ANBU fell on their faces. Naruto was back up instantly.

"You're kidding right? You're pulling an ANBU squad to be substitute teachers…"

"Why not? Hayate and Yugao both need to get it out of the way, as it is required of Jounin, and you to, being sixteen years old, enjoy children right?" The Hokage grinned

All four ANBU gave him a bored look.

"You're enjoying this old man…"Naruto accused

"Yes, yes, I am."

The Hokage stood and looked at the incredulous ANBU.

"Well then, senseis, classes start in three hours at eight o'clock sharp leave your ANBU gear at the HQ and go to the Academy in chunin uniforms.

All four of the ANBU were grumbling about not liking brats, boring missions, and sneaky old men when they left. He waited until he saw them leave the building to burst out laughing.

Naruto stood in front of his mirror. The black uniform, black shinobi sandals and forest green flak jacket actually didn't look that bad. But he was still pissed of that they had to babysit some children for the next month.

"Ready to go, Whiskers?" Anko leaned up against the wall

"Yeah, sure." He turned and looked at Anko. She was dressed the same way as him.

They started walking down the hallway, close to each other. It had drawn a few looks the first day, but now, three years later, everyone knew they were a thing. A few friendly nods, and more of sympathy, didn't make up for the knowing grins on most faces. They were in for the worst month of their lives. Hayate and Yugao were outside the building, dressed the same way except they had on jounin vests. Yugao was wearing a sleeveless shirt under her vest though.

"God, these long sleeve shirts are hot…"Naruto said pulling on his collar as they arrived

"Well, short sleeved and sleeveless shirts, come with the uniforms, you that right?"

"I didn't get any…"

They all looked at Anko.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of stealing your summer uniforms, _na-ru-to-kun._" She said in a soft voice while she gave him puppy dog eyes. Hayate and Yugao almost laughed out loud as they watched Naruto's defenses visibly crumble.

"I guess I can get more…"Naruto said slowly before walking off.

"Dude, you have him wrapped around your finger…" Hayate said to Anko

"Well, I _am_ irresistible…" Anko said playfully.

"yeah, sure…"Yugao laughed

It was all in good fun though. Both of the adults knew that Anko would never hurt Naruto and that Naruto would never hurt Anko. The four shinobi arrived at the academy together to see their friend Iruka and his friend Mizuki. Both were wearing chunin vests as well.

"Iruka!" Anko and Naruto yelled to their friend

"Oh hey guys." Iruka said back

The two ANBU arrived next to him and they looked to Mizuki

"Mizuki…" they greeted in a flat tone

"Naruto, Anko…" he said back in the same flat tone

_I don't like you…_was written all over their faces.

"So what brings you guys here?" Iruka asked genuinely curious

"Ugh, me and Naruto are subbing for a first year instructor." Anko groaned

"What about the two jounin with you?"

"Same thing…"

The bell rang and Iruka said something about an Instructors Exam and ran off. Mizuki took off after him. They glared one last time at the blue haired chunin and body flickered away.

Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi sat in the class room. Shikamaru was sleeping while Chouji was munching on BBQ potato chips. The girls were fawning over Sasuke Uchiha as usual, and Kiba Inuzuka was just stroking his dog Akamaru.

"Alright ,maggots, sit down and shut up." A female voice shouted. Two chunin appeared at the front of the room.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi and this is Whiskers." The female introduced herself with a bored look

"What she meant is that my girlfriend can call me Whiskers. None of you are my girlfriend. And I don't have one night stands with five year olds..." The other chunin said not introducing himself

"You're not supposed to have one night stands at all, Whiskers."

"Yeah, but you're so stingy with your virginity, what do want from me?"

"Asshole…"

"Bitch…"

They went on like this for a few minutes, until a pink haired girl raised her hand.

"Whiskers-sensei?" two kunai flew by her a cut both sides of her face.

"_I _can call him Whiskers, pinkie, now what is it"

"um, nothing…"

"You interrupted an intelligent conversation, now what was so important, ms…Haruno?" Naruto asked

"I was going to ask if you could stop arguing like a married couple in front of everyone, it's annoying."

"Why you stuck up little..." Anko began until Naruto clamped his hand over her mouth

"Pinkie, we're not married, she's just my girlfriend. Are you in a relationship besides wishing the only Uchiha in the class would go out with you?"

The girl was speechless.

"Because most of them are arrogant assholes. The only ones I know who aren't are Itachi and Shisui."

The raven haired boy raised his hand

"What's up duckass?" Anko asked removing Naruto's hand from her mouth

"Itachi's my older brother."

"Oh, cool. Why does this matter?" Anko answered

"I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh, thanks, but we don't really care…" Naruto answered him this time.

"We're all going to introduce ourselves now because that's what the manual said to do. Now then, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like missions, Anko, and ramen. I dislike bullies. Hobbies? I spar with Anko. My dreams? Never really thought about it. Anko how about you?"

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like Whiskers, dango, and my torture kit. I also dislike bullies. Hobbies? I spend time at ANBU Torture and Interrogation. Dreams? I wanna kill the Snake-teme who put these bitch hickys and Whiskers"

"Ok next up is Ami Uzuki, oh are you Yugao's sister?" Naruto asked

"Yes…"A purple haired girl said meekly

"Cool! I'm sure we'll be great friends, Ami. Now go ahead." Anko said happily

The entire class stared agape at them. They were rude when Sasuke said Itachi was his brother, but they react this way to someone else. These two were so unfair…

"I'm Ami Uzuki. I like practicing my kenjutsu, dango, and ramen. I dislike arrogant people. My hobby is looking for katanas in shops. My dream is to become a great kunoichi like my older sister." She noticed Anko and Naruto staring at her with their mouths open.

"What is it, sensei?" she asked wondering what she did wrong.

"You're our new favorite, next is Shikamaru Nara."

Once the entire class introduced themselves they began the lesson.

_5 hours later_

"Alright, kiddies, class is over for today, see ya tomorrow." Anko said. Her and Naruto body flickered and were gone before any of the students.

"That was awesome!" Kiba shouted

"They seem like fun people though." Ami meekly said

"They're psychotic look what they did to my face? And they called Sasuke-kun something bad!" Sakura screeched

"So? It's his fault for having a haircut they could make fun of." Kiba fired back

"The make-out session during the pre-test was a drag…" Shikamaru said

"They're going out what'd you expect." Ino got into the conversation.

The two ANBU turned chunin appeared outside Dangoya. They walked inside and went to the booth in the back. Most of their friends were already there. Yugao scooted over so the two could sit down.

"So how was school today?" Asuma asked innocently

"Wonderfully, thank you" Anko returned in a sarcastic tone

"Oh, Yugao, you're sister is in our class and she's our favorite." The two instructors said

Yugao laughed. She couldn't wait for Naruto and Anko to show Ami what _real_ kenjutsu was. Gai came to the table with a bottle of sake in his hands.

"YOSH I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT OUR TWO SUBSTITUTE INSTRUCTORS MADE IT TODAY! YOUR INSTRUCTION WILL NO DOUBT ENSURE THAT THE STUDENTS HAVE A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF YOUTH!" he ranted

"Gai?" Anko asked sweetly

"YES ANKO-SAN?!"

"SHUT UP!" Anko shouted rubbing her temples.

"IT APPEARS YOU HAVE A HEADACHE I WILL MAKE AN EFFORT TO CURE IT BY SERENADING YOU," he took up a nice guy pose ",MY YOUTHFUL SONGS WILL NO DOUBT ASSIST YOU IN BECOMING HEALTHY ONCE MORE!" He

He closed his eyes and began to sing, he finished and opened his eyes and noticed that everyone else was gone.

Naruto and Anko were jumping across the rooftops towards ANBU HQ. Naruto was laughing at Anko's muttered obscenities with the Green Beast's name mixed in.

_One Week Later_

"Again!" Naruto shouted as the academy students threw their shuriken. They were in front of the Academy. It was "Family Day" when the parents of the students came to watch their kids.

"But sensei, we've improved a lot, we can hit most of our kunai and when we spar our taijutsu is ok!" Sakura protested. Anko stepped forward.

"Let me show you what _we_ could do at your age." She reached down and drew eight kunai. She threw all of them at once and they all hit dead center in their targets.

"Wow!" one of the students exclaimed

"You guys are really good!" another yelled

"You guys haven't seen anything. You wanna see a _real _spar?" Naruto said with a grin. The students roared in approval. He looked at Anko and grinned. He drew eight kunai. Anko returned her own sadistic grin.

"Now step back kiddies…wouldn't want you to get hurt!"

Naruto and Anko both used a chakra fueled jump and flew thirty feet in the air, while simultaneously throwing their kunai. The knives collided in mid air with a metallic clang. Naruto and Anko were right behind with their katanas drawn. The two ANBU landed on the ground and began fighting with kenjutsu and taijutsu. The students watched in awe as the blades moved too fast for them to follow. The only signs that they were colliding was the sparks and clangs when they blocked. They were even more surprised when their teachers collided and didn't move. Naruto back flipped after a strength match. In mid air he threw a shuriken. He hands moved in a blur.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" He shouted. The single shuriken became fifty in an instant. The student's eyes widened. The shuriken headed for Anko who calmly deflected the shuriken with her blade before going through some hand signs herself. Naruto seeing this charged his katana high over his head. She sprang backwards and shouted

"Lighting Style: Static Explosive!" She heaved the ball of electricity at Naruto who went through some hand signs before shouted

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" A massive gust blew from Naruto and defused the explosive. It also had the side effect of knocking Anko off balance. He delivered a kick to the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Naruto pointed the katana at her throat and she smiled. Naruto grinned back and put his katana away.

"That's an actu-"Naruto grunted as Anko spin kicked his feet from under him and he landed in a heap.

"Sore loser…" he mumbled

"Asshole…" she fired

"Slut..." he dared

"So?" his girlfriend said smiling

"You, uh, damn…"

Anko laughed and turned to the students, who were still gaping.

"Now then brats, that is how shinobi fight, and we weren't going all out." Anko lectured

"Yeah, oh, and there was a good lesson here, did anyone notice the mistake I made?" Naruto questioned

"You turned your back before on Anko-sensei, before she yielded."

"Yup, and you saw the results. But this psycho probably would have done it anyway…"

The class laughed at Naruto's exasperated expression, and Anko's punching him in the back of the head.

Hayate and Yugao walked out of the building with their classes in time to see Naruto and Anko spar. They both laughed at the outcome, as they walked over, in time to hear the end of their lesson.

"Hey the two nut jobs are actually teaching their students something!" Yugao said in mock surprise

"Did you two manage not to turn your class into sex ed?" Hayate asked grinning. Naruto and Anko gave him bored looks.

"They only have make-out sessions when they think we're not looking." One of their students yelled out seeing the chance to mess with his psychotic senseis. Hayate and Yugao burst out laughing, while Naruto and Anko looked embarrassed.

"I caught that spar by the way. Not bad…"Yugao complimented the duo.

"We know…" the two teenagers said in unison.

"Oh, really now? Do your senseis need to bring you down a peg?" Hayate teased

"You're their sensei?" Kiba shouted out

"Yeah, and I can beat them any day." Hayate pushed Naruto's and Anko's buttons.

"Care for a spar?" They asked at the same time

"You guys need a lesson already, fine so I don't embarrass you to badly, I'll let you have Yugao." Hayate grinned

Yugao stepped over to Naruto's and Anko's side.

They all four turned to their students.

"Now watch, Hayate is a master of Kenjutsu."

All four drew their katanas. Anko, Naruto, and Yugao charged Hayate.

And then the fight was over, with the three ANBU safely on the ground. Hayate laughed at the knobs growing on their heads from the flat side of his blade.

"This is what happens when you challenge someone you can't beat. If Naruto had used ninjutsu instead of kenjutsu he may have lasted longer. But he chose my specialty, which is why he lost so quickly."

"What about Anko-sensei, and Yugao-sensei?"

"Oh, they both just suck…"Naruto said dusting himself off.

"Yeah, they just suck…" Hayate nodded his head. Then they both took off with a hail of kunai following them.

**Reviews? Please? I'll be your best friend!**


	10. The Massacre

** I DON'T OWN NARUTO (I'm out of jokes.**)

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 9: The Massacre

Anko and Naruto were on their patrol around the village. They both grumbled that they still had to do their ANBU duties, while they taught at the Academy, but it was the Hokage's orders so they followed. Anko and Naruto were patrolling the borders of Konoha, while Hayate and Yugao were making their rounds on the inside.

"Quiet tonight." Naruto commented

"You mean boring..." Anko yawned

"You know we're out here all alone, we could…" Naruto grinned at his girl

Anko punched in the arm.

"Were on assignment you dumbass." But she still laughed as they neared the Uchiha compound.

A scream of anguish interrupted their conversation. Both veteran shinobi immediately drew their katana and started jumping through the treetops towards the scream. They jumped into the Uchiha compound, and stopped, stunned at what greeted them. Blood slicked the walls, and bodies littered the streets. Their feet were rooted to the ground.

A scream echoed through the streets. The two ANBU sprinted through the gore towards the sounds of a survivor. There was a house at the end of street. A backpack was thrown near the door. Anko pointed to the backyard. Naruto nodded and sprinted inside the house, while Anko went around. He saw a child open a door and yell in anguish. He shoved the boy out of the way, and stopped once inside, he was in a ready position. Anko burst in a window leveling her katana at the shinobi standing behind a live woman. The two ANBU circled the murderer.

"Fox, Snake, I would have preferred that you two hadn't shown up." A smooth voice came from the shadow covered man. It stopped Anko and Naruto in their tracks.

"Itachi…" They said in unison. They stopped.

"I wish I could explain." The ANBU captain began to bring the katana down on his mother. It was intercepted by two blades. The two ANBU delivered a pair of kicks to the much better shinobi's chest. He jumped backwards.

"Anko get the kid and the woman out here!" Naruto shouted

",but…" Anko started

"NOW!" he ordered. With that the kunoichi sheathed her katana and put the woman on her shoulder and pulled the unconscious boy under her arm. Then she began running. She heard a clashing of blades as her first friend fought the most successful shinobi in the ANBU Black Ops.

About thirty seconds later she stopped for a second and slammed a small tube on the ground. A large red flare flew into the sky and exploded. It was the signal for all available shinobi to mobilize to one location. She then pulsed her chakra twice letting the reinforcements know that there were two shinobi on sight already. She formed a shadow clone and handed it the two survivors.

"Take them to the hospital." She ordered

"You got it." The clone jumped away

As the clone left a squad of four ANBU jumped into the courtyard.

"Snake, what's going on?" one of them shouted

"No time to explain, Itachi Uchiha has massacred the Uchiha Clan, Fox is fighting him now, but we all know he can't hold him for long!

The four ANBU froze in place. An entire clan? Massacred?

"Move it!" Anko shouted.

Their training and experience kicked in and all five jumped away towards the sound of metal striking metal. They heard a scream.

"That was Fox!" one of the ANBU shouted. All five picked up the pace and arrived in a clearing to find Fox in the fetal position shaking. There was no sign of Itachi either.

"Damn! He's not here!" The squad leader shouted. He pulled a flare of his own and sent it flying into the air. Every shinobi heading for them now shifted for this one. A second flare flew up after it. This one was blue signifying a medic was needed. Anko knelt next to an unconscious Naruto. He was mumbling her name and something about "Tsukuyomi"

Within minutes there were dozens of shinobi on seen. They were searching through the Uchiha district looking for any survivors. An ANBU medic was leaning next to Naruto taking his vital signs. He looked to Anko

"Fox is fine, Snake. He appears to have been put through severe mental stress, probably genjutsu. If it was an Uchiha it was probably sharingan." He told Naruto's worried squad mate.

Anko nodded and then went to find Hayate. He found him, Yugao, and Kakashi standing together in the house where they'd found Itachi.

"Hawk, Fox is fine. Itachi hit him with a genjutsu."

Hayate sighed in relief.

"At least that's something…Now then report…"

"There were two survivors; they're on their way to Konoha Shinobi Hospital. In fact they're most likely there. I sent them away with a clone just as the first reinforcements showed up."

"How'd you happen upon this?"

"We heard a scream and decided to investigate…"

It went on like this with Hayate, and several others taking notes.

"That's when we found Fox and the main force showed up…" Anko concluded.

"Thank you, Snake. Now, then Fox is in the hospital, an ANBU needs to disappear. One of our members did this, so the regular forces are going to handle it."

"Understood, captain."

This told those who knew Team Hayate, just how serious they were. They never referred to each other by rank. Or it could have just been the fact that they were numbing their minds so they didn't react to the total slaughter of civilians, men, women, and children. Most would take this as them being cold and uncaring, but the ANBU present had been shinobi long enough to lock away their emotions when needed. They dealt with it their own way later, usually with quirks, like Kakashi's reading, or, the more popular choice, Anko's and Naruto's drinking. This wasn't to say there weren't reactions. Less experienced shinobi were becoming sick, tears were running from those who found friends among the dead.

"Captain, if I'm no longer needed, I'd like to go to the hospital to see Fox and the two Uchiha survivors." Anko requested

"Very well, Cat will go with you. All three are key witnesses anyway so we need to guard them. We don't know if there are any other rogues about so be on your guard." Hayate ordered. Yugao and Anko nodded and then flickered away.

As they moved through Konoha they noticed that no civilians were on the streets, and shinobi were patrolling.

_It's as if we're on war footing… _Anko thought. The two kunoichi arrived outside the hospital. They ran inside. A nurse stopped them.

"You can't be here!" she choked out.

_You've sure got guts to challenge two ANBU_ Anko thought, but that isn't what she said.

"The two Uchiha and the ANBU in a fox mask. Where are they?" Anko asked calmly

"I-I c-c-can't tell you." She stuttered out. She felt cold metal at her throat.

"You _will_ tell me…" Anko said coldly. Yugao just stood by. The nurse was defying two ANBU in full gear. She was asking for trouble.

"The two Uchiha are on the third floor, last room on the right. The ANBU was taken to the shinobi ward under guard."

"Whose guard?" Anko asked genuinely curious

"Um…yours…" the nurse stared at her. Yugao smirked under her mask. The clone still thought like Anko. It had chosen to watch over Naruto, once it fulfilled its orders.

"I'll take the Uchiha." Anko said

"I'll go find Fox." _And make sure he's alright_ _for myself._ Yugao didn't say. The two kunoichi nodded and sprinted to their objectives, leaving behind a traumatized nurse.

Anko checked the room to make sure there was a guard in there. A chunin was standing the corner along with a camouflaged ANBU in the opposite corner. She was satisfied so she assumed a stance that allowed her easy access to her easy access to her weapons. Anyone who walked by felt her eyes boring in them.

When Yugao arrived at Naruto's room he was still unconscious, but he was sweating. She walked in and tapped the Anko clone on its shoulder.

"You can dispel now, I'll take care of him."

The clone nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yugao shut the door and went to the corner and used a camouflage jutsu, making herself practically invisible. At this point it would take an act of an angry god to move Yugao from Naruto's side. She viewed Naruto and Anko her brother and sister, respectively. No one would touch the boy while she was alive.

Naruto was having a horrible dream at the moment. He kept seeing the same vision that Itachi had shown him when his sharingan had shifted into a kind of star. He'd explained Tsukuyomi to him. That days there were nothing in the real world. And then he'd begun. He could have stabbed him over and over. He could have lit him on fire. He could have submerged him in acid But he'd done something far crueler. He'd made him watch Anko die. Over and over and over. For days. Each time it was increasingly gruesome. He'd finally submitted when Itachi had done the worst thing possible to him. He'd made Naruto watch himself kill Anko. It wasn't gruesome, but he slit her throat as if she were nothing. Naruto had collapsed at that point.

Yugao was startled when Naruto sat up in his bed screaming Anko's name while weeping hysterically. Was he apologizing? She released the jutsu and ran over to her adopted brother and wrapped him up. "Shhh, it's alright, Naruto." Yugao whispered. She didn't know what the hell Itachi had done, but whatever it was, he had sure messed up Naruto's head.

Anko's eyes weren't sagging despite being awake for almost twenty-four hours now. She once again looked inside the room, checking on her charges. The two chunin in there now looked deadly serious. Then she heard Naruto scream her name. She bolted. The kunoichi formed hand signs and a shadow clone appeared to replace her. She never stopped as she sprinted up the stairs to the top floor of the hospital to the shinobi wards. She found him weeping hysterically into Yugao's shoulder. She ran up beside Yugao and saw Naruto look at her with shock and tears in his eyes. He reached out to her and she took his hand. He pulled her close and held her tight in a hug. He was whimpering, and sobbing. Anko stroked his hair letting him know that she was safe and that she was there. Yugao turned closed the curtains and placed a privacy seal on the room. Anko and Yugao removed their masks. Naruto's was on the table next to him, where the ANBU medic had placed it when she had finished taking his vitals. Naruto stared at Anko's brown eyes and found comfort in them.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Anko asked softly

"Itachi used a genjutsu right?" Naruto inquired

"Yeah, he did…" Anko pulled a chair up next to Naruto and sat down in it hold his hand in both of hers.

"Well it makes time irrelevant. Days there are nothing in the real world, and there's no way to break free of it." Naruto said softly

"Well what happened there?" Anko stroked his hand.

"Itachi is in complete control there. And he tortures you. And you can never die. I was in there for a week…"

"Naruto, what did he do?"

Naruto squeezed her hand tight

"He made me watch you die, over and over again. And every time he made it more gruesome."

Anko shivered, but was bit touched that Naruto thought of that as the worst kind of torture. She shook it off, that wasn't like her to get all sentimental.

"I'm fine, though, ok? I'll never leave you. Ok?" She squeezed Naruto's hand so tightly it hurt him, but he didn't whimper. He just sat up and wrapped up Anko again.

"It's alright Naruto, I'm not going anywhere…" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you Anko…"

That one shocked her a bit, but she didn't want to upset him so she just said

"I love you to Naruto, now get some rest alright." She let go and made him lay down

He just mumbled and let sleep take hold again. Anko and Yugao waited for his breathing to become steady before putting on their masks and getting up to leave. Once outside the room Yugao looked at Anko with a raised eyebrow barely visible behind her mask.

"Screw you…" Anko said simply

"Want to take my post?" Yugao offered

"Sure…thanks…."she added the last part quietly

"No problem." Yugao smiled behind her mask.

Anko stood in a position next to Naruto's room and watched Yugao walk downstairs to the room with the two Uchiha in it.

At the same time at the Uchiha Compound the Hokage arrived surrounded by veteran ANBU Black Ops members. Only he knew why Itachi had truly done this (A/N I won't spoil anything for those who haven't gotten to that point in Naruto), but he was still disgusted. The formerly white walls were stained red, and there were outlines where the Uchiha had fallen. It was quite literally a massacre. He looked and found Hayate standing with Kakashi.

"Hawk!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Where are Snake and Fox, I heard they were the first on scene."

"Fox took on Itachi and was hit with some form of genjutsu, and Snake is guarding the two survivors."

"Who were the survivors, I know there were two, but I don't know their names."

"Sasuke Uchiha, and Mikoto Uchiha, they're both at Konoha Shinobi Hospital, under guard."

"Very good, thank you for the report."

"You're welcome, Hokage-sama." He turned back to Kakashi. The Hokage, while in anguish about the fate of the Uchiha Clan was worried about Naruto. Whatever had happened to him had disabled him immediately and caused him great pain if the report was to be believed. The five ANBU on sight all heard his scream. The Hokage after receiving reports from all of the squad leaders headed for the hospital, ANBU in tow.

Naruto woke to find he was alone. He looked around in panic for a second before he recognized Anko's unique hairstyle outside the door. He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked around, and finally got a good look at where he was. When he awoke earlier he was in to much of a frenzy to realize it, but now that he was calm he saw the fluorescent lights and antiseptic smell of a hospital.

"Anko…" He said. His girlfriend turned and walked inside.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Will you stay in here please?" Technically she should have been guarding outside, but what the hell, she was still technically watching Naruto. She pulled a chair from the wall and sat next to him. She held his hand as he recounted what he had seen while inside Tsukuyomi. He squeezed her hand tight when he got to the end of his report.

"He made me, watch myself kill you, at that point he released the jutsu."

"Well, you'd never do that, and I'm alive and well, so there's no reason to be worried." Anko gave him a smile. Naruto smiled back for the first time that day. Someone coughed and they saw the Hokage accompanied by Kakashi. They both smiled at them, the Hokage because he was glad to see was alright, but Kakashi was being Kakashi…he was glad to see Naruto ok to…but it was mostly him being Kakashi.

"Good to see you're awake Naruto."

"When can I get out of this dump old man?"

"As soon as the doctors will release you."

"What happened to those two Uchiha we saved?"

"They're downstairs sleeping, they've both been through trauma we couldn't think of."

Naruto wasn't so sure he couldn't think of the trauma they'd been through. Kakashi spoke up

"Naruto, what did Itachi do to you?"

"Tsukuyomi…" he explained the jutsu and what had happened while inside of it. It sent shivers up the spines of Kakashi and the Hokage.

"You say there's no way to break it, and that the only way to avoid it is avoiding looking at his eyes?" The Hokage sounded incredulous. Not that he didn't believe Naruto, but the jutsu was extremely powerful.

"Yes." Naruto said shortly.

"Alright then. Let's get a medic in here to see how long you have to be locked up." Kakashi smiled

The Hokage flagged down a medic and asked for Naruto's condition.

"It was just a case of mental trauma Hokage-sama if he thinks he's fine now, he can leave whenever he feels ready."

And with that Naruto and Anko were out of the window.

"I guess he felt ready." Kakashi said flatly.

**REVIEWS? PLEASE? No? Alright...*crie***

**Probably the last chapter tonight, MAYBE Naruto Mitarashi. Final exams this week so I'll be busy. **


	11. Aftermath

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry for the delay, but here it is. This chapter is mostly building on Naruto's and Anko's relationship and the effect that the Tsukuyomi had on Naruto.**

**As always Enjoy :D**

Chapter 10:Aftermath

Anko and Naruto were once again subbing at the academy, but thus far their demeanor hadn't changed. The only thing that changed is that Sasuke Uchiha had withdrawn into himself and only spoke when necessary and seemed to have a look of constantly being pissed off. One day at the lunch hour, his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, came to pick him up personally. She walked in the classroom, and looked in shock at the two chunin.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san. Sasuke has left already, and I don't know where he eats his lunch." Naruto explained. The survivor simply kept staring. Anko sighed and placed a privacy seal on the room.

"Ok, what's up, why are you looking at us like we have four heads each?" Anko bluntly asked.

"Thank you…" Mikoto said quietly.

"For what?" Naruto looked at her like she was nuts

"Saving Sasuke-kun's life as well as my own." Mikoto stated. Anko and Naruto gasped.

"How do you know it was us?" Anko quietly inquired

"Because the fan ponytail is unmistakable."

"And _that_ is why I cover my hair, Anko." Naruto laughed

"Shut up…" Anko turned to Mikoto "Uchiha-san we were simply doing our jobs. We'd appreciate it if you mentioned this to _no one_."

"Of course. But once again thank you." Mikoto bowed once and left the room.

_Later that day._

As their class was working on a test on the different types of taijutsu, the two instructors were bored. Naruto eventually dozed off, while Anko smoked a cigarette and propped her feet up on her desk. The testing period was about over, when Naruto woke up screaming. His face was covered in sweat, and he was breathing hard. The entire class looked at him in shock, but Anko simply walked over and hugged him. While her boyfriend was calming down she turned her head and announced

"Class is over for today. Don't forget the shuriken test tomorrow. Laters." She turned back to Naruto. She heard the class shuffle out, but sensed one remain. Ami Uzuki stood behind her.

"Anko-sensei is something wrong with Naruto-sensei?" Ami inquired. Anko hesitated, but answered the student's question.

"No, Ami, nothing is wrong with Naruto. He was hurt a while back by a very powerful genjutsu, and he has nightmares about it every now and then, but these marks on us, make nightmares very real."

"Can I stay until he feels better?"

"Why?" Anko asked genuinely curious.

"Because you both seem nice and Yugao-nee-san said so too."

"Oh, well, I guess you can stay if you want." Anko shrugged. Naruto was still hyperventilating, but the sweating had stopped.

"That's right Naruto, I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry." Anko soothed. "It's ok." It was another ten minutes before Naruto released Anko and stood up. First he gave Anko a kiss, then he turned to Ami a little bit of embarrassment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see me that way Ami. Sometimes things scar you and this genjutsu was the worst pain and trauma I've ever been through."

"It's ok Naruto-sensei. I understand, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok, because, like I said, you seem nice." Ami looked down. She was surprised when Naruto ruffled her hair.

"Well thanks for the concern. Now then, if me and Anko are correct you want to learn kenjutsu right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah! Oh, I mean, yes sensei." Ami said embarrassed by her outburst. Naruto and Anko grinned.

"Alright, come outside and let's see what you got."

"Why?"

"Because we have nothing better to do, and we like you." Anko smiled, "Now let's go I'm getting bored." The two ANBU jumped out of the window, with the Academy student between them. Naruto landed and sat down beneath a large tree in front of the Academy.

"Now then, if you two will so kindly draw your weapons, I will deliver my judgment on whether or not you're worthy of getting treated to dinner." Naruto smirked. Anko laughed and threw Ami a wooden ninjato as she picked up a wooden katana. "Begin!" Naruto shouted.

Ami charged Anko, who simply side stepped and knocked her to the ground. Ami got back up and instead of charging inched forward, now wary of Anko's extreme speed. Anko stepped forward and took on the student in a kenjutsu match. It ended with Ami on the ground while Anko pointed a katana at her throat.

"I yield." Ami was disappointed

"Now don't get all mopey, brat. You couldn't expect to win against someone of my caliber. You saw Naruto and I the other day. You never had a chance. Now then. Here's what you did wrong, you charged straight in at me. If this had been a battle you'd be dead. You're a bit too eager. But once you saw you couldn't match my speed you inched forward and waited for me to make the first move. That was a good decision, now let's go again."

After around an hour of this Naruto got up and clapped his hands. Both women looked at him curiously.

"I have deemed you worthy of my money, so if you would like to stop getting your ass handed to you Ami we can go get dango or ramen one of the two."

"I prefer dango." Ami answered. Anko laughed when her keen hearing heard Naruto mutter

"Damn…" the trio then turned and started strolling down the streets of Konoha. They arrived at Dangoya and sat down at a table near the door.

"Yo." They turned to see Kakashi, Yugao, and Hayate walking in behind them. Yugao noticed that Anko had a couple training swords with her, as well as the fact that Ami was sweating and bruised. The ANBU burst out laughing.

"Anko and Naruto give you a lesson in kenjutsu?" she asked through her tears of laughter. Ami nodded.

"How do you feel afterward?"

"Anko-sensei beat the snot out of me, but she pointed out what I did right and wrong every time I was beaten."

"Well, what'd you expect? Me and Hayate trained them…" Yugao deadpanned

"Anyway! What'd you learn?" Hayate changed the subject

"To not screw with Anko-sensei and Naruto-sensei!" Ami's eyes widened. Every shinobi in the shop burst out laughing at that. Damn near everyone knew not to screw with that duo, because one or the other will kick your ass.

"Duh…" Naruto raised his voice a bit.

"Well I have to go or else my mom will be mad. Bye Whiskers-sensei, see ya Psycho-sensei!" The young Uzuki sprinted away in a trail of dust after saying that.

"_What'd she call me?!"_ Naruto and Anko screamed in unison.

"Well, guys we were about to head to the Golden Dragon, you guys wanna come now that you're not babysitting?" Kakashi didn't move his head from behind his book

"Sure, let's go." Both young ANBU stood up and followed Hayate.

_Golden Dragon Shinobi Bar 7:00 PM_

The Golden Dragon was in a back alley not far from the ANBU T&I building. It was practically mandatory to be a jounin or ANBU to enter, and to get in Naruto, and Anko flashed their tattoos to the bouncer at the door. The "bouncer" was wearing a chunin vest. As the group of five shinobi entered a few chuckles were heard.

"It's the teaching couple!" a jeer was heard.

"Oh fuck you Genma!" Naruto shouted back

"I'm hurt Naruto, how could you say such a thing!" Genma said in mock horror.

"Because you deserved it you senbon-chewing prick!" Anko yelled laughing. All three laughed and sat down at a booth that Hayate and Yugao had grabbed. Kakashi was giggling with his head behind a book, but no one paid attention to the pervert.

"So, what's up?" Genma sat down

"Nothing much just chilling out." Naruto grabbed a large bottle of sake from the bar and brought it over.

"Oh, well then let's start the party then I'm bored." Genma grabbed one of the bowls in the center of the table and poured a good amount of sake in it. Everyone else did the same, and downed it. Kakashi moved his mask so quickly that not even Hayate could catch it.

_4 hours later_

"So this idiot, in an orange jumpsuit charges onto the bridge and shouts 'the day is saved I'm here!' or something like that." Kakashi laughed

"The guy sounds like an idiot…" Naruto mused (A/N LOL)

"Yeah, but he eventually went on this quest to retrieve a traitor and never came back so I don't know what happened to him." Kakashi said actually a little sad about the stupid guy.

"Hm…that calls for another shot." Anko down her bowl in one gulp. Not to be outdone Naruto and Genma both downed theirs to. Now all six shinobi were drunk as skunks, and it was obvious. Yugao was being her obnoxious drunk self. Hayate was acting in the same way. Kakashi got really hyperactive and talked a lot. Genma chewed on a kunai. Hayate, Yugao, and Kakashi were talking about how stupid Genma looked with a knife in his mouth when Genma stuttered.

"G-guys…"

"Eh?" all three said in unison. Genma pointed and three jaws dropped. In the corner of the booth Anko and Naruto were embroiled in one hell of a make out session. Including a little bit of straddling from Anko. About five minutes later when they came up for air, they noticed Hayate and Genma's heads were on the table with blood dripping. Yugao was cheering them on, while Kakashi was saying how proud he was of both of them.

"Don't stop!" A voice suddenly shouted. The group looked to see a white haired man in a red coat taking notes. Naruto's and Anko's eyes narrowed.

"Were you taking notes you old pervert?" Naruto hissed

"I'm not a pervert…I'm a super pervert…" Jiraya shouted back. Naruto and Anko face faulted and the man came over to see if they were doing anything on the floor.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Anko shouted. The Toad Sage's notebook was incinerated by a small fireball and he started weeping about such good "research" being lost. Meanwhile Kakashi was on his hands and knees worshipping the author of the _Icha Icha_ series.

"Well you guys put on quite a show." Yugao smirked

"What're you talking about?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Uhh…Whiskers?" Anko tapped his shoulder. Naruto turned and flushed a little. About half the male population of the bar had nosebleeds.

"Friggin' perverts." Anko muttered and she sat back down to finish her sake

_2 Hours later. 1:00 AM._

The six shinobi stumbled out of the bar. Or rather 2 stumbled out while two pairs kind of shuffled in mid make-out session. Genma and Kakashi looked at each other and kind of pouted. They watched the two sixteen year olds get into a makeout session in the bar, and now Hayate and Yugao were drunk enough that they didn't care if they were in public.

"Bye guys…"Genma slurred.

"See ya lovebirds…" Kakashi shouted. The two couple kind of just ignored them. Kakashi just shrugged and leaned on Genma for support while the two jounin made their way to their respective apartments. Not until about twenty minutes later did the two couples notice they were gone and start moving towards the ANBU HQ. Around half an hour after that they made it inside and Naruto and Anko just continued their make out session in lobby getting a few cat calls from the ANBU.

"Ahem…Fox, Snake?" A deep voice said

"Huh?" The two shinobi broke the lip lock and looked at the scarred man in a black trench coat.

"The Hokage needs to see you immediately." Ibiki Morino informed them

"Ibiki we're both drunk…" Naruto sobered a bit, but Ibiki shook his head.

"Not my problem guys, he just wants to see you." The T&I chief flickered away closely followed by the two ANBU.

_2:00 AM Hokage's Tower._

"Fox, Snake. I realize that neither of you in the condition to begin a mission, but there is a matter which I need you two to handle."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The two ANBU answered. They were both pulsing chakra to their hearts and brains so they were both sobering rapidly as the alcohol left their systems.

"We have indications of a large group of missing-nin amassing near our border. You'll both be reconing the situation with a team of four. You won't be going as ANBU in this mission."

"Understood Hokage-sama." They shouted.

"You're to leave within the hour. Your teams are waiting for you at the gates, dismissed."

Both ANBU flickered away and sprinted into the ANBU HQ. They didn't get any weird looks. People leaving quickly was the norm. They both changed into their chunin outfits and flickered towards the gate. They got there and the mood soured immediately. A girl with pink hair suddenly shouted at them.

"You! What are you doing here? My little sister told me all about your insane teaching strategies."

"Hi, Fuin. It's been a long time. Yeah I'm doing good how are you?" Anko answered sarcastically. Saiya waved from where she was talking to a chunin currently unknown to Anko and Naruto. They nodded and walked to the front of the group.

"Alright then. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Anko Mitarashi. We're your team leaders for this mission. I assume you all know the situation?" Naruto raised his voice. They nodded.

"I don't know you two. What're your names?"

"Tsuruji Takedo." the black haired man said

"Suji Kaido" A brown haired girl answered.

"Nice to meet both of you. I'm looking forward to working with you. Now then, when we get to the border, we're breaking into two teams, with Naruto leading one, myself leading the other. Tsuruji and Saiya are on Naruto's team, Fuin and Suji on mine. Any questions?"

"Why are you two the team leaders?" Fuin snarled.

"Because we are. If you have a problem take it up with the Hokage. Unfortunately for you, we're on a timetable and he's probably asleep anyway, now let's get going." Naruto and Anko turned and started walking. Everyone except Fuin followed them. The two sixteen year old ANBU looked back at her with bored looks. Then Anko walked back and grabbed her by the collar.

"Look, we don't like you anymore than you like us, but we're stuck together. This mission is important to the village and everyone in it. If you cause trouble I will have your ass locked up! Am I understood?" Anko hissed. Fuin swallowed and nodded.

"Good, now let's go." Anko dropped the Haruno and stalked off down the road.

**Ok, weak chapter, I know. I'm sorry please don't stab me with pitchforks.**


	12. Recon

**Sorry for the delay feel free to hit me with sledgehammers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't really do that ^**

**I don't own Naruto**

**As always **

**Enjoy : D**

Chapter Twelve: Recon

The six Konoha-nin stopped around three miles from the gathering of missing-nin. They got in a circle and Naruto began.

"Ok ,we split into our teams here. I'll be taking my team north, and Anko's team will go south. Our objective is find out the objective of these guys. Identify them if possible. If there is no threat we simply report back. If there is, Anko and I stay to keep tabs on them while you guys go and report back. We meet back here in three hours. Understood?" There were various indications in the affirmative.

"Good. _Scatter!_" And the leaf shinobi disappeared.

_With Naruto and his team._

"Alright. 10 meter spacing west to east, Tsuruji farthest to the west, myself in the middle, and then Saiya to the east. We move about a hundred meters and then look for signs of the missing-nin or their objective. Let's go."

"Yes, captain."

"Let's move." And the recon party moved along.

_With Anko and her team_

"We move in a column formation. We stop every fifty meters to stop and looked for evidence of humans. Keep an eye out in between stops. Move out."

Fuin and Suji nodded and followed their team leader.

_Three Hours Later_

"Captain! I found something." Saiya's voice hissed through Naruto's headset.

"Copy, I'm on my way. Tsuruji hold position for now."

"Understood, captain."

Naruto landed next to the crouching kunoichi and asked what she had found. She pointed towards a campground with the fire still going and several kunai lodged in a practice target. The tent told him that A) These ninja were inexperienced enough to sleep in the open and B) This camp was still occupied.

"Fox to Snake, do you copy over?"

"Fox this is Snake, send it."

"Found possible living area for missing-nin. Will attempt to grab a prisoner. Will notify when either successful or failed. Out."

"Fox, Snake copies all, keep me updated, wouldn't want to miss an interrogation. Out."

Naruto grinned at his girlfriend's sense of humor, while the chunin all shuddered. The chunin were discovering their squad leaders had a sadistic side beneath the humor and sarcasm.

"Tsuruji, come to my position."

"Saiya when I go in, just watch my ass and warn me if any missing-nin come back."

"Yes captain."

"It's just Naruto."

"You got it, Naruto." Saiya smiled at her old friend. The ANBU dropped from the tree and started crawling into the camp. Soon he was next to the tent and he could hear snoring inside. Naruto crab walked into the tent to see a younger boy sleeping. But he was wearing a headband with a scratch through the Suna symbol. Naruto grimaced; if the kid didn't talk it wasn't going to be pretty. Naruto and Anko _hated_ torturing kids. Naruto put his custom tanto to the youth's neck and slammed his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Say and word, and I gut your ass. Nod if you understand." Naruto hissed. The clearly terrified kid nodded slowly. The 16 year old ANBU smiled and knocked the boy out with a chop to his neck. Then he picked him up and took him back to where Saiya was watching.

"God, Naruto, a kid?" Saiya looked displeased.

"I don't like it either, but if he cooperates Anko and I won't have to resort to more _draconian_ methods…"Naruto said the last part distastefully.

_With Anko's team._

"Snake, this Fox, I have acquired a prisoner, will meet up at RV point for interrogation. Be advised, it's a puppy."

"Shit." Anko groaned

"My thoughts exactly, Snake. Out."

"What does he mean a puppy?" Fuin was curious.

"Our prisoner is child."

"What is going to happen to him?" Fuin sounded like she knew.

"If he answers our questions nothing."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We start with beatings and progress until we hit electrical shock to the genitals." Anko said emotionlessly.

"_You're going to torture a child!"_ Fuin snapped.

"He was viewed as an adult as soon as he put on the headband." Anko began making her way towards the RV point.

"You two are monsters!" Fuin shouted at her back. The Haruno found herself against a tree with Anko holding her by her collar.

"Do you think I like it anymore than you do? I can tell you something about shitty childhoods. If you'd like I can tell you about the beatings, and insults, glares, and being chased by mobs who wanted to kill me and Naruto just because of who were are. Me and him _love _kids. I can't stand people who think that me and him are emotionless monsters who are only fit to kill. I swear to god if say another word about Naruto I'll kill you…" Anko snarled and dropped the stunned and sweating Haruno, and stalked away towards the RV point.

_At the rendezvous point._

The child had awoken to find himself face to face with a grim looking blonde with a scar running from his neck to ear. Next to him was a girl of equal age spinning a viscous looking tanto on her index finger. The kid looked terrified. Seeing this Naruto smiled.

"I'm not as scary as I look, I promise. I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"I'm not telling you…"the kid stuttered out. Naruto tried to slap him, but found his hand blocked by sand.

"What is your name again…"Naruto felt he'd heard about this somewhere.

"I said I'm not telling." This time Anko stepped up and tired to punch him, but her knuckles cracked against sand.

"Seriously, what is your name!?"Naruto shouted.

"G-gaara…"The child looked away in shame.

"Why are you guys here, Gaara?" Naruto's voice was nice again.

"I'm not sure I should tell you." Gaara was apprehensive.

"Gaara, I'm Anko. We aren't the bad guys here; we just want to know if you want to hurt our friends in Konoha." Anko stepped up and told the red headed child gently

"No, of course we don't! Me and the others just ran from Suna because the Kazekage wants us dead!" The redhead blurted.

"Why does the Kazekage want you dead?" Naruto was surprised.

"I have something inside of me. Something bad." Gaara didn't want to tell the people who were nice to him that the Ichibi was inside of him.

"Is it a demon…"Naruto asked quietly. Anko was shocked, but looked to Gaara who looked surprised.

"Y-yes…so I guess you hate me now."

"Of course not you moron…"Anko smiled

"You don't?" The amount of surprise in the kid's voice was sad.

"Of course not. You're the jailer not the demon." Naruto soothed the red headed boy.

"Why are the other's here, and how many are there?" Anko was back to business.

"There are three others. My uncle Yashamaru, my sister Temari, and a jounin named Baki."

"Why did you leave Sunagakure?"

"The Kazekage wanted Yashamaru to kill me. He told me, and Baki, so we left. My sister caught us talking and wanted to go with us."

"The bastard." Naruto growled and Anko could sense his ire rising. Anko let out a shrill whistle and four chunin came into the clearing. Naruto hastily wrote a note in a scroll, rolled it up and handed it to Saiya.

"Head back to Konoha and give this to Hokage-sama. Saiya is in command. Under no circumstances are you to open this scroll or let it fall into enemy hands." Anko ordered and the four chunin nodded.

"We're staying here until we get an answer. Get a move on I want you in Konoha by tonight." Naruto explained. The four chunin nodded again and jumped away in the direction of Konoha. Then Naruto turned back to Gaara and cut his restraints. Meanwhile Anko had spread out a scroll on the ground and unsealed their Konoha ANBU gear. They brought it along for an occasion like this. After changing into this they turned back to Gaara.

"Gaara, from this point, I'm Fox, and Anko is Snake. Understand?" Naruto told the 9 year old from behind his mask.

"Yes, Fox-san."

"Good, kid, you learn fast." Anko smiled before putting her mask on and picked up Gaara.

"Say, why did the sand stop us when we tried to hit, but when I picked you up, it didn't react?"

"Because you didn't want to hurt me." Gaara explained.

"Oh…" and then the two ANBU jumped away with Gaara on Anko's back.

_Back at the missing-nin camp._

"Where did he go? He wouldn't have wandered off!" Baki explained urgently.

Temari was anxious. She had been a genin for nearly a year now, but she was helpless to help her younger brother right now. Surprisingly Yashamaru was completely calm.

"Don't forget who he is. Nothing will touch him." The blonde Suna-ANBU was confident.

"Yashamaru! Two ANBU level chakra signitures approaching, and they have Gaara with them!" Baki shouted. Yashamaru turned to Temari.

"Temari-chan I know you want to help, but don't intervene alright? You would be a joke to ANBU shinobi." Yashamaru put it lightly.

"Ok, Yashamaru-ojisan." Temari nodded.

"They slowed down. They're at a walking pace now." Baki informed Yashamaru when the shinobi edged up next to him.

A cry of pain sprang from the trees followed by a voice.

"Pervert!"

They tensed for an attack but the only sound was laughter.

"That sounded like Gaara laughing, but who was the other guy?" Baki raised his visible eyebrow.

Two shinobi in ANBU gear, one of who was female, walked into the clearing with Gaara between them. The redhead had a smile on his face.

"Gaara!" Yashamaru shouted.

"Yashamaru!"

"Where have you been? We were worried." Yashamaru didn't relax yet. ANBU weren't to be underestimated

"I got lost, and Snake-san and Fox-san found me!" Gaara explained. Naruto and Anko had figured it wouldn't go well if the kid's family had found out they'd attempted to torture him.

"Yeah, we did. We happened across your camp earlier, and we decided to keep an eye on, and we just stumbled across him." Snake said in monotone.

"Who yelled in pain?"

"That was me." Fox raised his hand.

"Why?" Temari had come up next to her uncle and sensei.

"Fox-san said something weird and Snake-san got mad and punched him." Gaara looked confused himself.

"What'd he say?" Yashamaru was curious now.

"He said 'I love it when we're in ANBU gear, the pants show off your assets.' I don't know what he meant though."

Baki and Yashamaru were laughing, Temari looked a bit angry, while Gaara just looked confused.

"In my defense she _is_ my girlfriend and they _do _show off her assets." Fox raised his hands then flinched when Snake cocked back a fist.

"You two are some of the strangest ANBU I've ever met." Baki commented.

"Thank you." Fox held up a peace sign only to receive a slap on the back of the head from Snake.

"You shouldn't take that as a compliment."

"Look…our students call us Psycho-sensei, and Whiskers-sensei; I think the term weird is warranted." Fox and Snake started bickering. While they were Yashamaru pulled out his bingo book and looked them up.

_SUNAGAKURE BINGO BOOK V.132_

_A-RANK SHINOBI_

_BE ADVISED: FOLLOWING SHINOBI ARE HIGHLY DANGEROUS AND ARE ONLY TO BE PURSUED BY JOUNIN+_

_Names: Unknown._

_Codenames: Fox and Snake. _

_Age: estimated 15-17 years of age._

_No further information on appearance NO AVAILABLE PHOTO_

_Missions Completed_

_D-Ranks-0 _

_C-Ranks-89_

_B-Ranks-61 _

_A-Ranks-36_

_S-Ranks-1 _

_Known or Suspected facts._

_Fox is known to use Wind and Fire jutsu extensively. Uses shock and awe type attacks. Expect a large amount of close range combat. Several combination jutsu. Massive amount of stamina._

_Snake is known to have Lightning and Water affinity. Uses medium range combination jutsu. _Extremely_ fast._

_Both are extremely impulsive._

_Suspected to have been raised by Konoha ANBU since they were five._

_Suspected to be in a romantic relationship. Multiple instances of either Fox or Snake taking a serious wound to protect the other person. _

_Worst recorded injury for Fox is a katana directly through the heart. Dead for ten minutes. Listed KIA in team records before heartbeat returned after extensive use of medical ninjutsu by ANBU teammate Hawk._

_Worst recorded injury for Snake is four cuts through the trachea. Survived through Fox using a strange jutsu which cloaked his body in red chakra and systematically wiped out enemy shinobi. Medic-nins saved Snake when Fox put his mouth over her wounds and continued to breath for Snake until they arrived in Konoha. _

_Advisory: Possible that Fox is a jinchurikii. Bijuu unknown, but suspected to be Kyuubi. DO NOT ENGAGE WITHOUT REINFORCMENT!_

Yashamaru looked up at the bickering couple. He'd been conflicted on whether or not they were a threat, but now he wasn't sure he couldn't match them alone.

"So, Snake. Mind if I see your neck?" Yashamaru wanted to confirm that he was dealing with the correct people.

"Oh want to make sure I'm the real snake huh?" The kunoichi pulled down her turtleneck and four nasty scars were clearly visible there.

"Running, breathing into a pierced trachea, and not dropping from exhaustion was fun…"Fox deadpanned. Baki became serious.

"Gaara, why don't you and Temari go sit in the tent, while our new ANBU friends and Yashmaru and I talk."

The two children did as told and Naruto and Anko removed their masks.

"Alright. Down to business. Baki, Yashamaru, I'll tell you straight. We've asked for Hokage-sama to give you sanctuary. Knowing him it will come through. Do you want to accept the offer if he is to approve it?" Anko crossed her arms.

"Yes!" Yashamaru and Baki answered quickly.

_Hokage's Office, Konohagakure.  
_The Hokage raised his brows as he finished the report. Another jinchurikii could be a great asset to Konoha, but there was the risk of instability that came with Shukaku hosts. Though the report stated that didn't seem to be there.

Not to mention, another ANBU and a jounin.

The only problem was that they had no way of knowing whether this was an infiltration team.

"What do you think, Jiraya?" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the white haired pervert in the corner.

"Well, we have reports that Yashamaru is one of the few people in Suna who cares for Gaara. Temari, being his sister, seems legit. Baki is known as a kind, but stern man. The kind who doesn't move before he thinks. But in any case, I don't see an eight year old and a twelve year old being put on an infiltration team. Not to mention Fox and Snake trust them. That alone is some credit to them."

Sarutobi sighed.

"Very well. Summon a toad and sent it to them. Give them this note."

_Back with Naruto and Anko_

A toad appeared from a puff of smoke, and handed Naruto a letter. He smiled when he only saw three words

_Bring them home._

"Alright gents, Hokage-sama has accepted you into the ranks of Konoha. Welcome abroad." Naruto grinned.

_Gates of Konohagakure, Several hours later._

Izumo and Kotetsu stiffened when they saw four foreign shinobi coming with the two ANBU.

"It's alright guys. They're with us." Anko held up a hand.

"Ok, Snake, but you owe us some paperwork later."

"How about me and Fox buy you each a bottle of sake and we forget the paperwork?"

"Deal."

The Suna-nin shook their heads, and followed after their guides. Yashamaru noticed that people stepped out of the way of Snake and Fox. He wondered what caused that. Before they entered the Hokage's office.

"You must understand that there will be at least a squad of ANBU in here, not including ourselves. Keep your hands in the air until told otherwise. Do you understand? I'm not threatening you I'm telling you for your safety." Naruto looked to the Suna-nin. Each held their hands wide apart and surrendered their kunai holster to an ANBU at the door. The door opened and inside the door were at least six more ANBU and the Hokage himself.

"Yashamaru-san. Baki-san. Please sit." The Hokage greeted them warmly. Temari and Gaara looked uncertain, then Anko and Naruto pushed the siblings inside before taking their place next to Hiruzen Sarutobi.

_Several Hours Later at the ANBU HQ recreation room._

"They did what?" Yugao raised her eyebrow

"They went out on a recon mission and ended up bringing back another jinchurikii, two jounin, and a genin." Hayate laughed.

"While we were hung over!" Naruto shouted from down the table

"You know you guys are show offs right?" an ANBU from another table commented

"Thanks for noticing! We sure do make an effort!" Anko held up a peace sign to the amusement of those present. The ANBU to whom she had responded simply shook his head and laughed with his teammates.

"Oh, by the way Hayate, Suna has reports on my wounds. As well as Anko's neck." Naruto got serious.

"How do you know that?"

"One of the jounin knew about her scars, and how I kept her alive on the way back here." Naruto added.

"Well that can't be good…."Hayate mulled this over.

"Nope. But I'm going to go celebrate a successful mission. Whiskers is coming to. Bye now." Anko grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him by his collar through the door.

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS WEAK SAUCE CHAPTER LORD VIEWER PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Review please.**


	13. settling in

**Sorry for the wait almighty viewer, please don't chop me up into little pieces and eat them.**

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Golden Dragon Shinobi Bar_

Naruto and Anko nodded to the bouncer ,and walked into the bar.

"Hey guys, the usual?" The bartender called.

"Yeah, thanks Takeo!" Anko waved and the two ANBU sat down. Someone, apparently a new chunin walked up to them.

"Aren't you guys a little young to be drinking here?"

"Aren't you a jackass for interrupting our good time?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. The chunin's fists clenched and his eyes flashed.

"What right do you guys even have to be here? You aren't even shinobi!"

"Oh we aren't? Bet I could kick your ass!"

The chunin got into a taijutsu stance.

"Uh, Hijuro?" the bartender called.

"No that's ok Takeo. I'll deal with it." Anko stood up.

"The little girl gonna take me out?" Hijuro laughed. Then Anko grabbed a handful of his shirt and clenched his belt, and heaved him over her head, and he smacked the bar.

"Don't be so assuming next time asshole…" Anko raised her sleeve and flashed her ANBU tattoo before returning to Naruto's table. Said blonde was holding his sides trying to keep from falling over due to laughter.

"You guys sure do get into some spats, don't ya?" Asuma walked up.

"Hi, cancer statistic. Yeah we do. You in or out?" Naruto began shuffling a deck of cards.

"I'm in." Asuma stubbed out his cigarette and sat down. Izumo and Kotetsu wandered over.

"We're in to. So guys who were those Suna-nin we saw?" Kotetsu sat down. Naruto bummed a cigarette off Asuma and lit up with his zippo.

"Sorry guys. Top secret." Naruto exhaled his smoke. Izumo and Kotetsu huffed and picked up their cards.

* * *

_10 Minute Later_

"Jacks over eights."Anko shouted through her cigarette as she laid down her cards.

"Fold." Naruto threw his cards down.

"Fold."Kotetsu grumbled.

"Fold."Asuma handed over his cigarettes to Naruto, and pushed his money in Anko's direction.

"Fold." Izumo shrugged. Anko laid down her cards and took her winnings.

"Hey you don't have jacks over eights!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, but you guys folded so…" Anko grinned and began shuffling the cards once again.

"Next is spades gentlemen. Two of diamonds is a spade. We're playing partners. Me and Whiskers, Izumo and Kotetsu, Asuma you're shit out of luck. Let's go." Anko passed out the cards.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

"Ha! That's what you get for cutting your partner!" Izumo laughed as he laid down a two of spades.

"Bullshit!" Anko and Naruto stood up as they lost the game.

"I believe that is 9 books for us." Kotetsu grabbed his and Izumo's winnings. Anko and Naruto grumbled, and said goodbye to their friends. Anko grabbed their sake bottle and took it with her.

"Why'd you cut me?"

"It's all I had…" Naruto was crestfallen.

"Whatever. Let's go back to the barracks, I'm tired." Anko yawned.

* * *

_ANBU HQ_

Yashamaru waited alongside Baki, and the two children. The Hokage had given them citizenship and ordered the ANBU to put them up until they found a home for them. Their guides were to be Naruto and Anko. Yashamaru wasn't impressed when they walked in. Both were smoking and visibly intoxicated.

"Hiiiii, Yashamaru." Naruto waved lazily.

"Hello. Are you drunk?"

"Only a little bit. Me and Whiskers like to drink to keep the nightmares away!" Anko stated.

"Nightmares?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, ANBU missions can be pretty hair-raising. Assassinations against begging victims, protecting informants who happen to be murderers, not to mention when we're forced to torture someone!" Naruto waggled his finger.

"That's enough out of you two." Yugao walked down the stairs.

"Hi, Yugao! We were just telling Yashamaru and company about our careers as shinobi!" Anko saluted with the sake bottle. As a result it poured out and hit Naruto's foot.

"Aww…you wasted good sake…"Naruto complained. Yashamaru wasn't sure he wanted Temari and Gaara hanging out with these two anymore.

"Go up to your bunks and get some sleep. You have to teach at the Academy in the morning."

They nodded and stumbled up the stairs. Yugao sighed and walked over.

"I'm guessing you are the Suna-nin they brought in?"

Baki nodded.

"I'm Baki and this is Yashamaru. The children are Gaara and Temari."

"I'm sorry about them. They usually don't get like that, but something happened to Naruto a while back that has affected him."

"What about Anko?" Yashamaru entered the conversation

"They do everything together. If you find one, odds are, the other isn't far away. So if one gets drunk so does the other one." Yugao thought about the two orphans.

"Oh…"

"You said they teach at the Academy?"

"Yeah. Their students love them." Yugao shook her head.

"What was wrong with Naruto-san and Anko-san?" Gaara tugged on his sister's sleeve.

"Nothing. They were just having some fun. Come on I'll show you our room." Temari took Gaara by the hand and looked at Yugao.

"Third floor, farthest room."

"Thank you."

Yugao nodded and turned back to the two jounin.

"It's just how they cope. You know how it is."

"Yeah…we do…" Baki sighed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you to, but I have two hung over teenagers to wake up in the morning so I'd better be going to bed myself. You remember where your room is?"

"Yes."

"Good night." And Yugao spun and left.

* * *

_Konoha Shinobi Academy_

A very hung over Naruto and Anko shuffled into class the next day with Gaara in between them. The class was immediately quiet. They could now tell when Anko and Naruto were hung over, and when they were hung over, they got grumpy i.e. more psychotic than usual.

"Kittens this is Gaara, he's joining our class." Naruto pushed on his back and Anko kept moving towards the desk mumbling about sake and losing at cards before laying her head down.

"Thanks Naruto-sensei!" Gaara shouted and he walked to the back of the class leaving Naruto clutching his head in pain.

"No problem. Ok, what did the substitute go over while we were gone?"

Anko still hadn't lifted her head, so her answer was muffled.

"What?" Naruto looked at his girlfriend who sighed and lifted her head.

"I said that Iruka taught them about the importance of following rules and regulations."

"How do you know that?"

"It's written on this paper." Anko held up a yellow sticky note.

"Ok. Fixing our students now. Aspirin later." Naruto turned around and Anko stood up. The class paid attention. Their sensei were fun, but when they got down to business, you paid attention.

"Can someone tell me the number one way for a shinobi to survive a mission?" Anko asked, looking around the room. Ami Uzuki raised her hand.

"Never get into combat at all?"

"Yes. If the shinobi is never found, combat won't be necessary." Naruto nodded.

"This can be accomplished using assassination jutsu, or camouflage jutsu. The first, if your target is dead there is no chance for them to raise an alarm. The second? If they don't know you're there, they can't kill you." Anko pointed out.

"Can someone tell me when these methods might be ineffective?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"A major battle scenario." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah. If the there is a major battle, shinobi methods are completely changed. Instead of assassination techniques we may fight to hold an area, or just long enough to delay the enemy." Anko leaned against the chalkboard.

"Sensei? If we're outnumbered what should we do?" Sakura raised her hand.

"Good question pinkie." Naruto began his explanation

* * *

_7 Hours Later_

"Bye sensei!" was heard from several sources around the room. Anko and Naruto waved bye lazily as they shuffled papers. Anko was sitting at the desk with a cigarette hanging from her mouth and Naruto was picking up papers when they noticed Gaara remain behind with tears in his eyes.

"Hey man what's up?" Naruto blinked as he walked over. Gaara's tears spilled out, and he sobbed. Now Anko was curious. She strode over and crouched in front of the Ichibi jinchurikii.

"No one was mean to me."

"Of course not. Why would they be mean?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm a demon." Gaara muttered. Anko and Naruto shook their heads.

"Gaara you aren't a demon. A demon doesn't smile and laugh, and protect its family. A demon doesn't have friends." Naruto mussed Gaara's hair. Iruka stuck his head in the door and smiled.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, what's up Iruka? This is Gaara. Gaara this Iruka, one of our best friends." Anko introduced the two.

"Hi Gaara." Iruka walked in. Gaara just smiled nervously and waved a little bit.

"Guys guess what! You've both been nominated for sensei of the year!"

Anko choked on the smoke from her cigarette, and Naruto fell over from where he had gone for a remaining paper.

"Iruka! We can't do that!" Naruto pointed out

"Why not?" Iruka shrugged.

"Um, our, uh, special status with a certain organization." Anko pointed out. Iruka nodded thoughtfully.

"But we already asked the Hokage, and he approved it." Iruka grinned.

"B-but!" Naruto bit his lip.

"I think you deserve it. You guys are pretty good teachers." Hayate said from the doorway.

"Well…thanks…I guess…" Anko shrugged as she took a drag off her cigarette. Naruto nodded his agreement and put some papers in a cabinet.

"Anyway, our squad has a mission." Hayate looked at Anko and Naruto, who nodded, and all three disappeared out of the window. Iruka looked at their classroom.

"Good thing sensei of the year doesn't require cleanliness." The young chunin shook his head and left the room.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

Yugao tapped her foot as she waited outside the Hokage's office for her squad to show up. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Yugao turned to see Naruto in his ANBU mask.

"Hey, Cat, we're waiting on you." Naruto tried to keep from laughing. Yugao hid her embarrassment and walked inside to stand beside her lover and their younger teammates.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin discussing your mission." Sarutobi pulled out a map of the Land of Fire and point to a small dot near the border of the Land of Rice Paddies.

"This village was, until recently, a hub of trade across this province. Now it's empty. I want to know why. Your team is going to recon the situation and report back. Do _not_ engage unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The four ANBU chorused.

"Dismissed." Sarutobi stared at his paperwork in disgust as the four ANBU flickered away.


End file.
